Las dos caras del Galeón
by AtaraxiaHipnos
Summary: Harry no quiere fallarle a nadie y Draco no quiere morir. Envueltos en un mundo de miedo, mentiras y odio, encuentran paz en ese sentimiento que los empuja con fuerza el uno hacia el otro. Pero la guerra no les dará tregua y aquello que los une puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo. Una historia de pasión y rencor, dos puntos de vista y la conclusión de que el amor no alcanza.
1. 1 Presente

**1\. PRESENTE**

Estoy luchando con la corbata de nuevo. El nudo ya está hecho, me costó lo suyo, pero lo logré. Lo que pasa es que creo que lo apreté demasiado, cada vez que paso saliva siento como mi nuez de Adán presiona contra la áspera y pesada tela. Como si tuviera una cuerda o un grillete alrededor de mi garganta.

Me rindo con esta cosa, no puedo darme el lujo de desarmarlo cuando me costó lo suyo poder hacerlo. Apuesto a que sere el unico idiota usando corbata. Ron lo hizo más fácil, él no lleva ninguna. Neville y Seamus llevan de esos moños que se abrochan. Los tres están reunidos en mi sala, esperándome.

Levanto la vista y la imagen del espejo me devuelve la mirada. Apenas si me reconozco. Estoy llevando una pesada túnica nueva, de un color bordo muy oscuro, casi negro. Hermione la eligió, ella y Madame Malkin estuvieron de acuerdo en que me veía muy elegante.

 _"Como todo un león Gryffindor"_ , habían dicho. Sí, claro. Soy Tarzan usando un traje.

Hermione tambien me eligió estos mocasines negros. La primera vez que me los probé me apretaban un poco, hoy se sienten como si me estuvieran triturando los pies y como si las suelas estuvieran hechas de plomo. Le apliqué dos hechizos ajustables pero no surgieron efecto, se sienten peor con cada hora que pasa.

Y ni hablar de mi cabello. Hermione me lo dividió hacia un lado usando mucha gomina y me aplicó un hechizo fijador para mantenerlo en su lugar. No se de cuanta duración ha sido el hechizo o cuanta gomina aplicó pero ya llevo puesto esta cosa dos horas y no se me ha movido un pelo. De esta manera luzco igual a...

—¡Mierda! —maldigo en voz alta. Porque soy un idiota, y como el idiota que soy me encuentro de nuevo pensando en él.

Iba tan bien, concentrandome en los preparativos, en los invitados, en lo estúpido que me veo, y cuando menos me lo espero él aparece de nuevo. En mi cabeza, obviamente, porque no he visto al desgraciado en más de dos años. Apuesto a que yo ni siquiera he pasado por sus pensamientos, mientras que a mi me cuesta cada vez más salir del espiral de recuerdos cada vez que cometo el error de mirar hacia el cielo cuando está gris (lo que es el 90% del tiempo en Londres), o quedarme viendo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus bufandas verdes y plateadas paseando por el Callejón Diagon, o cuando compro manzanas verdes en vez de rojas o cuando cierro los ojos y juego a que los brazos que me rodean por las noches son los de alguien más...

¡Basta! Con un gruñido retrocedo hasta chocar con mi cama y me dejo caer en ella. Cada puta vez que creo que ya lo he superado esto vuelve a mi como una patada directo al estómago. ¿Por que hoy precisamente? ¿Alguna vez dejara de pasar? ¿Dónde está él ahora?

Desvío a la vista hacia el viejo escritorio escritorio de roble pegado contra la esquina de la habitación. Es una gran presencia en mi cuarto, me insta a que vaya hacia él. Jure que no volvería a abrir ese cajón de nuevo.

Un golpe en el cristal. Levanto la cabeza y veo a una lechuza gris fuera de mi ventana. Me pongo en pie a abrirle, la lechuza se queda inmóvil cuando le desato la carta de la pata y apenas lo hago emprende su vuelo, sin siquiera esperar a que le pague. El corazon me esta palpitando a mil y me tiembla un poco el pulso al abrir el sobre.

 _"Harry:_

 _Me ire del pais en un par de horas y necesito hablar contigo antes de hacerlo. De hombre a hombre, o más bien, como viejos amigos. Te estare esperando detrás del Caldero Chorreante a las 10. Sere breve, te lo prometo, pero por favor ven._

 _Dean."_

Aprieto la carta entre mis manos. Tengo ganas de golpearme a mi mismo por desilusionarme, ¿qué esperaba?

Vuelvo a mi atención a la carta. Creía que Dean ya se había ido del país hace un par de meses, o al menos, ese es el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo. Ya me imagino de qué va a ser la conversación, posiblemente de lo mismo que fue la última vez que hablamos. Y estoy seguro que me sentiré igual de incómodo y culpable que en su momento, o hasta peor viendo como están las cosas.

Miro el reloj, faltan cinco para las diez. Ron y el resto estan abajo jugando una partido de Snap explosivos, con lo competitivos que se vuelven él y Seamus van a estar bastante entretenidos como para notar que me ausente por un momento y mi integridad física no tendrá porqué verse amenazada. Me cuesta convencerme hasta mi mismo pero es la misma culpa que siempre me acompaña la que me hace tomar mi capa invisible y desaparecer de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Aparezco fuera del Caldero Chorreante y apenas todo deja de moverse me coloco la capa, tengo que encorvarme como un anciano para que llegue a taparme los pies. Aprovecho la entrada de un cliente para pasar sin que me noten. El lugar luce igual de oscuro y deprimente que siempre, el olor a alcohol y desesperanza entra por mis fosas nasales directo a mi cerebro. Y pensar que me pasaba las tardes en este lugar después de que la guerra finalizó.

Sacudo mis pensamientos y la tentación de tomarme una y me dirijo a la puerta vieja que lleva a la parte trasera del bar. Con la rapidez y el sigilo que mi entrenamiento de Auror me proporcionó, salgo al pequeño patio.

Veo a la alta figura encapuchada que me estaba esperando girarse hacia mí. Siento mis vellos erizarse por el mal presentimiento, al mismo tiempo que siento el hechizo sellando la salida. Desenfundo mi varita de inmediato. Esto es una trampa y este tipo no es Dean, no hace falta que se baje la capucha para comprobarlo. Pero lo hace, la mano de largos dedos tiran de la tela hacia atrás y su rostro se descubre.

Las piernas me tiemblan y algo se sacude con fuerza en mi pecho.

—Hola, Harry.

Estoy paralizado. Puedo escuchar el bombeo de mi sangre en mis oídos. Él está parado allí, a no más de un metro de mí, enfundado en una túnica negra que contrasta con su piel pálida. Es él... es él o estoy soñando de nuevo.

—Draco... —Mi voz se oye rasposa, como si hubiera tragado arena.

Él sonríe levemente y sus ojos, grises como el cielo de Londres, me evalúan de arriba abajo. Mi piel está ardiendo donde posa su mirada, me siento como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo.

—Sí —dice—. ¿Me extrañaste?

Y son esas dos palabras las que hacen que me despierte de mi idiotez momentánea y el caos se desate dentro de mí. Maldito desgraciado. Maldito cabrón. Desaparece por casi un año, no se molesta en escribir en todo ese tiempo y ahora solo aparece y me hace una pregunta tan estupida como cruel.

Quiero golpearlo, quebrarle cada uno de sus huesos, quiero exigirle a gritos una maldita explicación. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¿Por que nunca escribió? ¿Alguna vez le importe?

Pero me trago mi odio, porque si se lo reclamo parecerá que aún me importa y no es así. Ya no más. Nunca más

—¿Dónde está Dean? —pregunto entre dientes, siento como cada uno de mis músculos tensarse ante su cercanía, alertas a su presencia.

—No está aquí.

—De eso ya me di cuenta, imbécil, ¿pero dónde está? Si le hiciste algo juro que...

Su ceño se frunce, y ese gesto me trae tantos recuerdos que se me olvida cómo continuar la frase.

—No le hice nada. Tu amigo hizo sus maletas y se fue hace como un mes. Cuando se enteró... de la gran noticia —dice, con evidente desagrado.

—¿Pero entonces como...?

—Fuí yo.

—¿Qué?

—Fuí yo, Harry, yo escribí la nota. Yo te cite aquí.

Parpadeo, no se le movió un pelo al decir aquello. Es de no creer su descaro. Aunque de hecho, sí, sí puedo creerlo. Jodido manipulador, nunca cambia. Y yo tampoco, que como imbécil sigo cayendo en sus jueguitos absurdos.

—¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a suplantar la identidad de otros? ¿La magia negra no da para ganarse la vida?

Draco se mantiene imperturbable ante mis palabras y eso me frustra. Quiero herirlo, que sea ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Aunque para él tal vez ya estemos a mano, por eso se fue, no me debía nada.

—Si hubiera firmado con mi nombre, no habrías venido —dice con voz serena—. ¿O sí?

No lo se.

—Por supuesto que no —contesto rotundo—. No tengo ninguna razón para querer verte.

Sus ojos, que tantas veces me parecieron tan accesibles como un par de puertas de acero,ahora parecen vidrio. Como si Draco me permitiera por fin ver dentro de él, pero no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo ahora.

—Harry —suspira—. Se que estas enojado conmigo, pero...

—¿Enojado? —resoplo—. Para nada. Para estar enojado contigo tendrías que importarme y creeme, Malfoy, que eso hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser así.

Draco abre la boca pero las palabras no salen. El elocuente Draco Malfoy, que siempre tuvo algo que decir, que siempre supo dónde dar el golpe. Se ve tan perdido que ese algo en mi pecho se retuerce con molestia y tengo ganas de golpearme a mí mismo para poner a mis malditas emociones en su lugar.

—¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí? —hablo, viendo que él no piensa hacerlo—. ¿Vas a secuestrarme y pedir un rescate?

Eso parece despertarlo. Entrecierra sus ojos, que otra vez son puertas de acero, hacia mí. Es increible como no puedo distinguir un color de otro en las túnicas pero sí sus estados de ánimos por sus ojos.

—No te estoy secuestrando —dice, arrastrando las palabras de un modo que me resulta tan familiar que siento el deja vu como un escalofrío en la espada.

—¿Y por qué sellaste la puerta?

—No quería que te fueras apenas supieras que se trataba de mí.

—De los dos, no soy yo el que siempre huye —le recuerdo y de inmediato quiero morderme la lengua.

¿Qué pasó con lo de no demostrarle importancia, idiota?

Draco da un paso más cerca, envalentonado, y yo me arrepiento el doble de lo que me había arrepentido antes.

—No quise irme —dice.

—Pero lo hiciste.

¡Cierra la maldita boca, Harry!

—Sentí que era lo que debía hacer, qué era lo mejor para ti.

De acuerdo, eso sí que es una mierda. ¿Lo mejor para mi? Por supuesto, esos meses a puro alcohol, confusiones y miseria fueron los mejores de mi vida. ¡Maldito idiota mentiroso! Debería _cruciarlo_ por atreverse a decirme eso a la cara.

—Querrás decir lo mejor para ti —digo y siento que podría escupir fuego en vez de palabras.

—No —dice Draco, y avanza otro paso. Mis nervios se tensan, me siento como una cerca eléctrica—. Creeme que no fue así.

—A tí no podría creerte nada.

—Tenía miedo, Harry.

—Que sorpresa —me cruzo de brazos—, ¿y a que, si se puede saber?

—A que me mires así, cómo lo haces ahora.

—¿Así como?

—Como si me odiaras —suelta las palabras y estas quedan suspendidas en el aire varios segundos.

Tiene razón, lo odio. Con todo de mí.

—Ya te dije que me importas una mierda.

Sus ojos (antes de vidrio, despues de acero) son eléctricos ahora, suelta chispas de ellos.

—¡Maldición, Harry, lo estoy intentado aquí! —me grita.

—¿Intentar, qué? —y ahora yo también estoy gritando—. ¿Qué te golpee?

—¡Decirte que lo siento! —Sus palabras son las que me golpean. Las mejillas de Draco estan coloradas, luce agitado. Respira hondo, tratando de calmarse, y repite:—. Lo siento, Harry. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

El corazón está me golpeando fuerte contra el pecho y ahora más que cruzarme de brazos me estoy abrasando a mi mismo, tratando de proteger esa parte mía tan estúpida pero tan vital que siempre parece responder a él.

No es justo. Después de tantos meses, de tantas noches vacías en las que me esforcé en levantar los escombros que él había dejado y convertirlos en un fuerte. Y ahora el maldito simplemente aparece, me grita una disculpa y siento la tierra temblar bajo mis cimientos.

¿Puedo ser más imbécil?

Sí, lo seré si no me voy de aquí ahora mismo.

—No hay de qué disculparse —digo, girandome hacia la puerta—. Ahora, si eso era lo que tenias que decir...

—¡Espera!

El aliento se me congela en el pecho, miro hacia abajo, donde su mano me sostiene del brazo. Siento la esencia de su magia propagarse por mi piel, o tal vez me lo estoy imaginando. De todas maneras es alerta roja. Es un peligro, no puedo dejar que haga eso, es uno de sus ataques más demoledores. No puedo perder ante esto de nuevo.

Me sacudo fuera de su agarre.

—¡No me toques!

Draco se hace atrás, luce herido y yo quiero golpearlo de nuevo por que ahora me ha hecho consciente. Consciente de su cercanía, de su aroma (alguna clase de perfume caro y exportado mezclado con el habano) y de sus ojos que lucen como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Consciente de las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y de que estas no apagan ni un poco el atractivo de sus facciones. Consciente del mechón rubio que le roza la mejilla y de que quiero estirar la mano y correrlo de su cara...

¡Mierda, Harry, no! No vayas por ahí.

—Harry...

—Solo dí lo que tengas que decir de una puta vez así puedo irme —espeto. A la mierda la calma fingida.

—Quiero tenerte de vuelta —dice. Al parecer no soy el único que decidió mandar todo a la mierda—. Pedirte que nos des otra oportunidad.

—¿Qué...? —las palabras se suicidan en mi lengua. No parecen entender las órdenes de mi cerebro, aunque mi cuerpo sí porque mis brazos lo empujan con fuerza—. ¿Quien mierda te crees que eres? Desapareces por años. No te molestas en mandar ni siquiera una puta carta y ahora solo te presentas y esperas... ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos esperas ahora? ¡No tienes derecho, Draco, no tienes derecho!

Estoy agitado. Furioso. Es un hijo de puta.

—Se que no tengo derecho. Pero nunca fuí de los que juegan limpio y no voy a comenzar a hacerlo ahora —Siento cuando se acerca porque es como si absorbiera todo el oxígeno con el movimiento—. No si se trata de ti.

Niego con la cabeza, siento algo movilizarse en mi pecho. Como si miles de aves estuvieran tratando de abrirse paso entre mis costillas con garras y picos para poder salir al exterior.

—Es muy tarde para esto, Malfoy.

—No. —Sus manos me aprietan fuerte por los hombros. Me está tocando de nuevo. Su rostro está a centímetros del mío, puedo ver la tormenta que se desata en sus ojos, sentir su aliento tibio contra mi boca y el ligero toque a licor. Se que tengo que empujarlo lejos, lo más lejos posible de mí, pero estoy paralizado entre recuerdos, nostalgias y sensaciones echadas de menos—. No lo hagas, Harry. No te cases.

No se de donde demonios saco las fuerzas para mantener su mirada, para resistirme a su voz quebrada. Draco Malfoy pocas veces había suplicado por otra cosa que no fuera su vida y yo pocas veces había podido decirle que no a alguno de sus pedidos.

Pero las cosas cambiaron.

—Voy a hacerlo —le digo, tratando de sonar con toda la firmeza que en estos momentos me esta faltando—. Quiero hacerla feliz y voy a ser feliz con ella.

Draco me suelta como si quemara y se aleja. Reconozco el dolor y la ira en su cara como propias. Conviví con esas jodidas compañeras durante muchas noches, tardes y mañanas como para no identificarlas. Es igual de reconfortante como insoportable de ver.

—¿Crees que la comadreja podrá hacerte feliz? ¿Crees que podrás tapar lo que tuvimos con una relación insípida con esa...?

—Ella hizo lo que tú no —Mi intención era ser cortante, como una daga, pero sueno desestabilizado, agitado. El cubo de basura a mi lado está temblando y se que soy yo el que lo está provocando—. Luchó por las causas correctas, fue valiente. Ella no torturó a nadie, no se quedó de pie viendo como sus propios compañeros eran masacrados, no se dejó doblegar ante Voldemort, no aceptó esa _inmunda_ marca en su brazo. Ella _se quedó._

El silencio es un peso sobre nuestras cabezas. Draco está más pálido de lo que estaba hace unos momentos. Quiero que me diga algo, yo todavía tengo mucho que decir. Un enredo de palabras, sentimientos, confesiones y reproches se baten duelo en la punta de mi lengua. Son tantas las cosas que quiero decirle, tantos los insultos que quiero soltar, es tanta mis ganas de herirlo que mi cabeza no parece saber cómo decirlo todo correctamente.

—Todo lo que hice tiene un motivo. Mi familia... yo no podía abandonarlos.

—Pudiste confiar en mí.

—Por más títulos de Elegido que tuvieras eras un puberto que estaba igual o más perdido que yo. Había mucho en riesgo y eras del bando enemigo. Ademas, también tuviste tus propios secretos, ¿o lo olvidas?

Los horrocruxes, se que esta hablando de eso.

—Dumbledore me pidió...

—Que no se lo dijeras a nadie, lo entiendo. No te lo estoy reprochando, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No des vuelta las cosas, eso no justifica ninguna de las mierdas que hiciste.

—No estoy orgulloso, pero sé porqué tomé las decisiones que tomé.

—Porque eres un cobarde —escupo, la ira volviendo a calentarme las venas. Él no esta arrepentido—. Ibas a matarlo.

—Pero no lo hice.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo.

Se queda callado por un momento, sus ojos fijos en los mios.

—Iba a intentarlo.

Soñé con esta conversación miles de veces. En mis fantasías o se veía muy arrepentido o muy indiferente. No me imagine nunca un punto medio. Nunca me imagine que fuera crudamente sincero.

—¿Por qué...? —me callo. Su repentina sinceridad podría destruirme, no me atrevo a preguntarle.

Pero Draco parece entenderlo antes de que lo diga.

—Después de la guerra, después del juicio, me fui porque no podía siquiera verte a la cara —dice, con un tono bajo, como si cada palabra le costara un infierno pronunciarla—. Ver el odio en tus ojos, recibir tu desprecio, confirmar el hecho de que todo había terminado entre nosotros... No podía. No me sentía digno, sabía que te merecias algo mejor —Esta vez avanza lento, como si temiera que lo volviera a empujar. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer pero antes de que pudiera darme la orden él ya tenía su mano en mi rostro—. Sigo pensando igual. Pero ahora no me importa nada de eso.

Casi retrocedo ante su avance, es un impulso inevitable ante la frustración que me da no poder arrancarme este anhelo que me desgarra dia a dia las entrañas. Pero su tacto es anestesiante, ya había dicho que era uno de sus mejores ataques.

—Malfoy... —Eso no tuvo ni la mitad de determinación que quería.

Su otra mano sube por mi túnica y se detiene en mi pecho. Apuesto a que puede sentir a las aves luchando para salir directo hacia sus dedos, demasiado dispuestas a morir en su puño.

Aves estúpidas.

—Si me dejas... lo recompensare todo, Harry —Su pulgar traza un surco en mi mejilla—. Cada día perdido, cada error —Apoya su frente con la mía. Cierro los ojos, si no lo miró no está ahí. Pero aún puedo sentir sus palabras tibias susurradas—. Solo tienes que dejarme.

Siento el llamado doloroso de mi cuerpo, quiere tocarlo. Hay un caos desesperado en mí. El hecho de que él esté tan cerca no me deja pensar bien. Después de tanto tiempo, él está aquí. Sería tan fácil rendirme, decirle que sí a todo lo que me pida, dejarme arrastrar por ese torbellino que fue y es Draco Malfoy en mi vida. Quiero hacerlo... pero no puedo olvidar.

No puedo olvidarme de Ginny, ni de Ron, ni de todos los Weasley. No puedo olvidar lo que sacrificaron, lo que perdieron por mi causa. No puedo olvidar su dolor. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore y un montón de gente inocente que murió a manos de alguien que tenía la misma marca que Draco aún tiene tatuada en su antebrazo.

—No —le digo, alejándome de su toque.

—Harry... —suspira.

—No puedo hacerles esto.

—¿A quienes...? —pero Draco se interrumpe, comprendiendo de inmediato—. Por Merlin, ellos no...

—No hay vuelta atrás. Me están esperando en estos momentos en La Madriguera, todos ellos. La última vez que se reunió toda la familia fue en el funeral de Fred —Niego con la cabeza—. No puedo. Les rompería el corazón.

—¿Y qué hay del mio, Harry? —cuestiona Draco, le desvió la mirada porque no puedo soportar la lluvia que se ve en ellos. Él me gira por el hombro—. ¿Qué hay de mi?

Me suelto de su agarre.

—No lo entiendes.

—No, tú no entiendes. Lo que pase entre nosotros no tiene porqué afectarles a ellos. Sí, tal vez sea difícil al principio, pero son tu familia, ¿no? Van a saber entenderlo con el tiempo...

—¿Crees que podrán aceptarlo despues de lo de Fred?

—Yo no lo maté.

—¡Pero tú los dejaste entrar en Hogwarts! —Puedo verlo en su rostro, fue un golpe bajo, pero no pienso dejar que me convenza—. Ya está decidido, Malfoy.

Sus ojos se entrecierran peligrosamente.

—Aún no.

Es tan rápido que apenas lo noto, me toma fuertemente de las solapas y en cuanto sus ojos destellan se que va a besarme. Si lo hace entonces ya estoy perdido. Se que no podre alejarlo después de eso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder hacerlo ahora, mientras se acerca cada vez más. Estoy congelado, las aves en mi pecho desquiciadas de felicidad anticipada, ansiosas de ser alimentadas. Aprieto mis manos en puños y es cuando noto la varita rozarme la palma.

La palabra es gritada en mi mente casi de inmediato.

 _¡Expelliarmus!_

Draco sale disparado, el ruido de su cuerpo chocando contra el muro me despierta de mi inmovilidad. Lo observo, perplejo, como hace una mueca de dolor y se lleva la mano a su nuca. Sus ojos me enfocan, sorprendidos. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre.

—Te dije que no me tocaras.

Su rostro se descompone, esta vez no me produce ningún placer verlo. Se levanta lentamente, con la mandíbula apretada por el dolor. Me pongo alerta. Se mira la mano y sigo su movimiento. Me estremezco. Hay sangre en ella.

—Eres un idiota —dice, para mi sorpresa, no hay furia en su voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no caer rendido a tus brazos a la primera disculpa a medias que me sueltas?

—Porque no te das cuenta.

—¿De que estás tratando de enredarme de nuevo? Creeme que soy consciente, pero no te creas que...

—De que te amo, imbécil —Clava sus ojos grises en los mios—. Desde el principio.

Me atraganto con mis propias palabras. Mi varita que había estado empuñada todo este tiempo cae a un costado. Siento como si una ola de calor se expandiera por todos mis músculos tensos. ¿Desde cuando había deseado oír esas palabras?

Y hoy Ginny espera escuchar esas mismas palabras de mi. Ella me la dicho más de una vez, nunca me reprochó nada, pero se que espera que hoy se lo diga. Es lo indicado después de todo.

—Eres tú el que no se da cuenta —las palabras son como cuchillas deslizándose fuera de mi garganta. Le doy la espalda por que se que no voy a poder hacer esto si lo miro a los ojos—. Nunca podría estar contigo, nunca podría dormir al lado de esa marca. No se como puedes hacerlo tú, es _desagradable_. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Voldemort lo es y ya no pienso volver a lidiar con nada de eso.

Espero, consciente de que Draco puede maldecirme en cualquier momento. Estoy casi deseando que lo haga. No lo detendría si lo hiciera. El silencio se tensa como un elástico entre nosotros, que se estira y se estira hasta que es imposible de soportar. Estoy esperando el insulto, el golpe por la espalda, pero nada pasa.

No lo soporto más y me volteo hacia él.

—Maldición, Draco, solo...

Me callo. Mis ojos recorren el pequeño patio como si estuviera buscando en una multitud. Pero solo somos el cubo de basura, el muro y yo. Draco se fue.

El sonido de la madera me hace mirar hacia el piso, mi varita está en el suelo. No sé en qué momento mi mano la soltó. Me agacho a buscarla, pero termino apoyandome del piso para no ceder al repentino mareo que me revuelve el estómago.

Me duele el pecho. Las aves están arañando de nuevo, pero esta vez no para salir. Están agonizando y sus últimas fuerzas las gastan en dañarme.

Mis anteojos parecen haberse ensuciado, dificultándome la visión. Llevo mis manos a mi rostro para quitarlos y limpiarlos, luego recuerdo que hace tres años que no los uso ya que me aplicó un hechizo para eso cada seis meses. Así que parpadeo y me seco la cara con la manga de la túnica.

Draco se fue, de nuevo. Es extraño, la primera vez que se marchó fue como se hubiese llevado mis esperanzas y mis energías, dejándome solo con mi odio y resentimiento. Ahora parece como si se hubiera llevado eso también. La angustia no, nunca lo hace.

Respiro hondo. Ginny, tengo que casarme con Ginny. Ella es lo mejor para mí.

Tomo mi varita y me pongo en pie. No puedo dejarme vencer por esto, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir, una vida que vivir. Además, ¿eso es lo que yo quería no? Que se aleje. Bueno, ya está hecho. Ahora todo será mil veces más fácil. Draco debe estar tan enfadado y herido en su orgullo que no querrá volver a buscarme de nuevo. Perfecto. Lo resolví muy bien.

Siento un retorcijón en el estómago, las náuseas me suben por la garganta y apenas alcanzo a inclinarme para llegar a vomitar en el cubo de basura. Abrazado al cubo, dejando que todo aquello salga de mí, solo puedo pensar en una cosa:

Draco _se fue_.

* * *

 **Sí, cambien al monstruo de Harry por las aves. Me gusta más así.**

 **Bueno, estoy subiendo esto de impaciente nomas que soy porque me había prometido terminar de escribirla y después subirla pero como pueden ver, no fue así (espero no arrepentirme de esto). En fin, ojala les guste, estoy muy emocionada por esta nueva historia, se siente como años que no publico por acá. Voy a tratar de actualizar dentro de los próximos días.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. 2 Pasado

**2\. PASADO**

Cuando los de sexto llegaron de su visita de Hogsmeade escandalizados y escuché el rumor de que una Gryffindor había sido llevada de urgencia a la enfermería, supe de inmediato que todo había salido terriblemente mal.

En ese momento me cagué en Goyle, en Crabbe y en todos sus muertos. En los de McGonagall y Dumbledore también. Aunque, siendo sincero, el plan estaba destinado al fracaso. No porque había dejado a los idiotas que tengo como amigos a cargo de encontrar a alguien que introdujera el paquete en Hogwarts, sino porque por más que aquella chica hubiera llegado a salvo, el collar nunca habría pasado las barreras anti magia negra del castillo.

Consciente de esto, me sentí aliviado cuando McGonagall me puso bajo castigo por no entregar por segunda vez mis deberes de Transformaciones. Si todo se iba al carajo (como de hecho pasó) yo no iba a estar en la escena del crimen, no podrían culparme porque tenía el respaldo de la profesora en mi coartada.

Bien, el alivio me duró poco.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que Katie Bell había sido trasladada de gravedad al hospital San Mungo a causa de una fuerte maldición se propagó de boca en boca. No se hablaba de otra cosa y eso era más insoportable de oír que cualquier chusmerio diario que tenga que ver con San Potter.

—¿Pero quién habrá sido? —le dijo el gryffindor sentado frente a mí a su compañero de banco.

No quería escuchar, pero los susurros de aquellos dos idiotas llegaban a mis oídos antes de lo que sea que estuviera diciendo el gordo lambiscon de Slughorn.

—No lo se, pero casi la mata. Ella está grave.

—¿Y si fue... _Quien-tu-sabes_?

¿Por qué no se callaban de una puta vez? Lo estaban haciendo más real, estaban haciendo que piense demasiado en ello y eso era lo último que necesitaba hacer. No debía estancarme en los métodos fallidos, sino descartarlos y probar otros.

Pero ese método fallido se llamaba Katie Bell y yo casi había provocado su muerte. No la conocía realmente; sabía que era una de las cazadoras de Potter, una veterana del equipo, pero no recordaba haber cruzado palabra con ella alguna vez ni haber reparado en su presencia en alguna ocasión. Ella bien podría no haber asistido ese año a Hogwarts y yo no me habría dado cuenta. Aún así, no podía dejar de imaginarla postrada en una de las camas de San Mungo. Estaba allí por verse involucrada en un plan que yo mismo ideé y que yo mismo sabía; estaba destinado a fracasar.

Abrí el libro en la página dictada y traté de concentrarme en la receta. Normalmente se me daba bien esa clase, era bueno y realmente me gustaba tanto el proceso como los resultados; pero en ese último tiempo no podía concentrarme, tampoco veía razón para hacerlo. ¿De qué valía que me saliera una poción pimentónica perfecta si el Señor Tenebroso me cortaría la cabeza por no cumplir con mi parte al final del año?

La única poción que pudo haberme servido fue la Felix Felicis: una poción terriblemente difícil y que por alguna razón ilógicamente posible, pero aún así predecible, le salió a Potter y fue este el que se la llevó como premio en lugar de mí. Incluso cuando mis preocupaciones no tenían que ver directamente con él, el cara-rajada se las arreglaba para ser una jodida piedra en mi zapato.

Levanté la cabeza, no me sorprendió verlo mirándome. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerrarón desafiantes debajo de esa mata desastrosa a la que llamaba pelo. Él sabía que fui yo. Me escuchó hablar en el bagon del tren y desde entonces no me había dejado de acechar, esperando a que diera un paso en falso para destruirme.

 _Pues ponte a hacer fila, desgraciado_ , pensé.

Casi le pregunté si una nariz rota no había sido leccion suficiente de que no tenía que entrometerse en mis asuntos, pero me mordí la lengua. No tenía tiempo para una pelea con Potter, con lo nervioso que me sentía podría irse de mis manos y terminar castigado y eso sería valioso tiempo perdido en una cuenta regresiva que sentía cada vez más cerca.

Era el principal motivo por el que había dejado mi puesto como buscador, no debía enfocarme en nada más que no fuera reparar el ropero y ver el modo de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Desvié la mirada de nuevo a mi libro, ni siquiera me reconforté con la expresión de frustración de Potter. Apenas el profesor Slughorn dio por finalizada la clase tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida. Un Ravenclaw, que por alguna maldita razón había vuelto sobre sus pasos, chocó contra mí.

—¡Quítate del medio, idiota! —espeté. Que la gente se metiera en mi camino, tanto literal como metafóricamente, siempre me ponía de mal humor.

El Ravenclaw retrocedió, sorprendido. Le choqué el hombro al pasar a su lado.

—¿Y a ti qué te ocurre? —me gritó a mis espaldas.

No me moleste en perder más tiempo con el imbécil, seguí mi camino apretando la correa de mi mochila tan fuerte que mi mano comenzó a picar.

¿Qué me ocurría? Tenía muchas respuestas para eso, pero todo podía resumirse a la marca que ocultaba bajo mi manga izquierda. Una marca de propiedad y, al mismo tiempo, una seña que me indicaba como alguien sacrificable.

* * *

No podía dormir. Cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de Katie Bell muriendo, Voldemort sonriendo y mi madre llorando se proyectaban en el interior de mis párpados.

Si hacía una lista de pros; la chica Gryffindor no había muerto, yo no me había visto involucrado y todavía podía seguir intentando. Viendo los contra; el hecho de intentarlo de nuevo me hacía sentir como si trozos de hielo se deslizaran bajo mi piel.

Mis instintos asesinos habían emergido infinidad de veces a lo largo de mis dieciséis años. No solo hacia el director, sino también contra muchos profesores y muchos de los alumnos, como cualquier integrante de la familia de las Comadrejas, la sangre sucia y ni hablar de San Potter. Fantaseé mil veces con cruciarle el culo, con aplastarlo como la cucaracha que era, lo ocurrido en el vagón del tren había sido una gran satisfacción para mí. Pero de desearlo a hacerlo hay un gran tramo.

Traté de convencerme de que el viejo se lo merecía: era uno de los responsables de que mi padre estuviera en Azkaban, siempre se ponía de lado de Potty y de los Gryffindor, y trataba a los hijos de muggles como si fueran iguales a nosotros. Sin mencionar que ya tenía como 800 años, había vivido bastante. Pero simplemente no podía obligarme que la idea me guste.

Me giré por doceava vez en mi cama, buscando algún tipo de respuesta mágica en el techo de las mazmorras. El tiempo se me estaba acabando, lo sabía, si Dumbledore no estaba muerto para final del año escolar yo lo estaría.

El Señor Tenebroso me lo había advertido, recordaba sus palabras, recordaba los sollozos de mi madre de fondo y la risa de aquella desquiciada que me pedía que la llame "tía Bella".

 _Es un honor_ , me habían dicho. Estaba sirviendo a mi Lord, poniendo el pecho por mi familia, debía sentirme orgulloso. Pero no era idiota, podía ver en sus rostros que creían que no lo lograría, podía leerlo en el semblante pálido y angustiado de madre.

La extrañaba. Hace semanas que no sabía de ella, ni siquiera una carta. Sabía que no es porque ella se haya olvidado de mí, sino más bien porque el Lord no debía de dejar que se comunicara conmigo. Algo se oprimió en mi pecho. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Estaría a salvo? Sin padre y sin mí a su lado, con la invasión de un montón de Mortifagos en nuestra casa.

 _Mortifagos_ , pensé. Ella había dormido durante años junto uno, eso le había traído consecuencias, y ahora, su único hijo también lo era. Lo que hice para enorgullecer a mi padre estaba haciendo sufrir a mi madre. Y yo no estaba durmiendo en un campo de rosas precisamente, ni hablar de mi padre, que pasaba sus días en un lugar donde solo podías sentir cosas malas.

No estábamos ganando nada con esto. Excepto, tal vez, no morir.

Me estiré para abrir el primer cajón en mi mesita de noche, tanteé dentro hasta sentir la fría y dura textura en mis dedos. Cuando la saqué, el brillo dorado que aún conservaba sobresalió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Observé fijamente el galeón de bordes gastados en mi mano, pensando mi mano por el dragón tallado en él. Nunca lo había gastado, aún así, cualquiera que lo viera vería los años de uso llevaba encima. Era una especie de amuleto para mí y en esos días en especial, como un recordatorio. Solía mirarlo y empaparme de lo que significaba, de recordar lo que valía para mis padres y lo que ellos valían para mí. De no olvidar la lealtad a la familia.

Normalmente ayudaba, pero últimamente no estaba causando el mismo efecto que antes. No era suficiente para mantener firmes mis convicciones.

Hastiado de no poder dormir y al ver que aquel galeón viejo no estaba ayudando de mucho, me levanté de mi cama y me vestí, procurando ser silencioso. No es como si Crabbe y Goyle fueran a despertarse, pero Theo tenía el sueño ligero y una perspicacia que era por demás exasperante.

La desquiciada de Bellatrix me había enseñado un par de trucos para pasar desapercibido en caso de que lo necesitase. " _Ideal para escabullirse a la oficina de Dumbledore y cortarle el pescuezo_ ", me había dicho. También me había aconsejado que mande al gato de Filch a dormir eternamente, pero por supuesto, eso no ayudaría mucho en la parte de no llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas. Con ella había que saber que consejos seguir y cuáles no.

No sabía a dónde me dirigía, solo sabía que no quería estar en las mazmorras. Si no me tomaba un descanso del armario y del maldito asunto del vejete iba a volverme loco como Lockhart. Pensé en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona, pero luego recordé que allí ocurrió todo el asunto del heredero de Slytherin que terminó siendo el recuerdo de el Señor Tenebroso de puberto y descarté de inmediato la idea. No quería ir a ningún lado que tuviera su huella.

En casa cada vez que quería un momento de paz y soledad lo encontraba. Era tan enorme que podía perderme a mis padres con facilidad. Las noches que no hacían frío me gustaba nadar en el estanque que teníamos en nuestros jardines. Era enteramente mío y estaba libre de plagas peligrosas, mi madre se encargada de ello todos los meses. Lo más cercano que tenía a eso era el Lago Negro. No era ni de cerca tan seguro como lo era el estanque de mi mansión, pero si me mantenía en la orilla no tendría porque haber riesgos. Solo necesitaba mojarme un poco los pies.

Antes de salir del castillo me apliqué un hechizo camuflante en el brazo izquierdo. Que me encontraran fuera de mi dormitorio no sería nada en comparación a que vieran la Marca.

La noche estaba fresca, me había puesto la túnica encima del pijama y el frío no tardó en encontrar el camino hacia mi piel.

Al llegar a la esquina del lago, me saqué la túnica y la colgué de la rama del árbol cercano. Me saqué la parte superior del pijama, los zapatos y me arremangué las piernas del pantalón. La varita la mantuve en mi mano. Un mago nunca debe separarse de ella, mucho menos un mortifago.

Las aguas negras casi se perdían con el cielo nocturno, dí un paso adelante y el agua helada de inmediato me puso la piel de gallina. Avanzé otro, y luego otro, y mientras más frío tenía menos pensaba en que mi vida era un reloj de arena. Mi intención era solo mojarme los pies, pero antes de darme cuenta estaba sumergido hasta la cintura y estaba temblando. Mi dientes castañeaban y podría jurar que trozos de hielo me estaban acuchillando las piernas.

Inspiré hondo y cerré mis ojos. Inhabilitar un sentido a veces ayudaba a que los otros se potencien, así como si cerraba los ojos podía sentir mejor el aroma de una poción podía hacer lo mismo con el agua. Seguí avanzando hasta me llegó hasta el pecho, extendí los brazos y sentí como estos dejaban de pesar.

Era como si estuviera flotando, como si no pesara. Inhalé hondo, el aroma helado a algas del lago enfrió mis pulmones. Mi piel comenzó a adaptarse a la temperatura, siempre había sabido convivir con la frialdad, era mi zona de confort.

Mi oscura, fría y solitaria zona de confort.

No se cuanto tiempo me mantuve así, pero lo que me sacó de mi ensueño fue el sonido de una rama quebrándose.

Me giré con rapidez, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento mientras mis dedos apretaban con fuerza la varita bajo el agua y mis ojos buscaban entre la noche el provocante del ruido. No había nadie. Exhalé aire. Bien pudo ser un insecto o el viento, pero ya se había roto toda tranquilidad.

Salí del agua, me apliqué un hechizo de secado, me vestí con prisa y emprendí el camino de regreso al castillo. No bajé la guardia hasta que estuve con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de mi cama.

Me estaba volviendo un maldito paranoico. La sensación de que en cualquier momento podrían atraparme me aterraba, más si lo hacían antes de llegar a completar mi misión. Porque aunque sabía que no quería ser un asesino, y comenzaba a saber que tampoco quería que Lord Voldemort me gobernase, había algo que sabía con más seguridad que nada:

No quería morir.

* * *

 **He aquí el segundo capítulo, creo que ya se van dando cuenta cómo viene la mano en lo que a los capítulos y narraciones respecta.**

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto pero va a haber un poco más de tiempo en las actualizaciones cada dos capítulos.**

 **Muchisimas gracias por leer, nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. 3 Presente

**Título:** Las dos caras del Galeón

 **Parejas:** Harry/Draco

 **Disclaimer:** No poseo a ninguno de los personajes. Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Resumen:** Harry no quiere fallarle a nadie y Draco no quiere morir. Envueltos en un mundo de miedo, mentiras y odio, encuentran paz en ese sentimiento que los empuja con fuerza el uno hacia el otro. Pero la guerra no les dará tregua y aquello que los une puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo. Una historia de pasión y rencor, dos puntos de vista y la conclusión de que el amor no alcanza.

 **Spoilers:** Del sexto y séptimo libro. Y no me acuerdo de que otro más, pero se hacen una idea.

 **Nota:** Si, ya sé, tercer capítulo y recién pongo el Disclaimer. Es que soy un desastre.

* * *

—¡Harry, esto es hermoso! —exclama Ginny, apenas pongo un pie en la alfombra.

Se lanza a mis brazos y la recibo. La estrecho contra mí unos segundos y la suelto para que pueda examinar el lugar a su gusto.

No es ni la cuarta parte de grande como lo es Grimmauld Place, pero es más luminosa y no contiene ningún Boggart dentro del armario, ni plagas de Doxys en las cortinas ni mucho menos retratos de viejas que nos insulten por ser traidores a la sangre. Compré el lugar antes de la boda. Siempre tuve en claro que no me quedaría a vivir en aquella tétrica mansión, e irnos directo a La Madriguera después de la Luna de Miel no era una opción, ni para Ginny ni para mí.

Así que aquí estamos...

Es bastante moderno; tiene tres habitaciones, un amplio comedor, una cocina, el baño y la sala de estar donde se encontraba con vista a un pequeño balcón y la chimenea con la Red Flu por la que acabamos de aparecer. Quitando esta última, el piso podría pasar fácilmente por uno muggle. Creo que eso es lo me convenció, que es como el lugar en el que siempre soñé vivir de niño antes de que Hagrid llegara y me dijera que era un mago.

Me dejo caer en el mullido sofá mientras escucho las exclamaciones entusiastas de mi esposa de fondo. _Esposa_ , todavía no me acostumbro a la palabra. Para ser honesto, todavía no me acostumbro a muchas cosas. Todo paso tan rápido. Ni yo se como hice para recomponerme y aparecerme de nuevo en Grimmauld Place aquel día.

Lo que si recuerdo muy bien; cuando apenas sentí bajo mis pies un suelo firme me encamine al baño y vomite otro poco. Cuando Ron llegó a preguntarme porqué tardaba tanto me encontró con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Lo bueno es que me sirvió de excusa. Mis amigos lo creyeron que fue cosa de nervios, me dieron una poción y nos aparecimos en la Madriguera de inmediato.

Los recuerdos son borrosos, creo que todavía seguía medio _shockeado_ por lo ocurrido detrás de El Caldero Chorreante que solo me deje llevar por mis amigos. Cuando fui consciente, estaba parado frente a una Ginny de vestido blanco y ojos cristalizados que me apretaba la mano y me sonreía. ¿Y que podía hacer yo más que devolverle el gesto? Entonces el mago anciano comenzó a hablar y unos hilos dorados salieron de las varitas de nuestros testigos y nos envolvieron.

En su momento solo me repetía que Ginny era hermosa y que me quería, tanto como para casarse conmigo. ¿Qué más podía querer? Cuando la ceremonia terminó, cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia sus suaves labios. Mientras lo hacía trataba de no pensar en el hecho de que menos de una hora antes casi había sido besado por Draco Malfoy.

Aprieto el puño en el brazo cuerino del sofá, estaría mintiendo si digo que esa fue la última vez en la que pensé en él. Pero es algo que ya está solucionado. O casi. Es decir, un hombre felizmente casado no tiene tiempo para pensar más que en su hermosa esposa. Porque Ginny es hermosa, vivaz y valiente y me ama y ella se merece todo lo que pueda llegar a darle. Y quiero creer que me merezco lo que ella tiene para ofrecer; un amor honesto y estable, libre de mentiras, juegos y marcas del pasado.

—¿Cuando lo compraste? —la voz alegre de Ginny me saca de mis pensamientos. Levanto la vista y ella esta acercándose a mí.

—Antes de la boda —le respondo, estirando los brazos para atraerla hacia mi regazo—. Hermione me ayudo a elegirlo.

—Ya decía yo que Hermione tenía algo que ver en esto, tú y Ron no pueden hacer nada sin su ayuda —dice burlonamente, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

Huele a naranja, su olor es algo a lo que sí me he acostumbrado.

—Ella solo me consiguió la cita con el agente de bienes raíces —me defiendo mientras reposo mi mano en su cintura—, pero el lugar lo elegí yo.

—¿Y por qué tres habitaciones?

—Bueno, una es nuestra. Otra para guardar mis trofeos de Quidditch y mis placas honorificas. Y la otra es por si alguna vez Ron la caga y Hermione le pega una patada en el culo.

Ginny se ríe y me golpea el hombro.

—¿Acaso yo no tengo una habitación personal para mí?

—De acuerdo, quédate con la habitación de Ron. Él puede dormir en el sillón.

Ella niega con la cabeza, divertida, y se muerde los labios. Parece como si me quisiera decir algo, pero se contiene.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Te amo —dice ella, no es la primera vez que lo dice.

—Te amo —Tampoco es la primera vez que lo digo.

Ella sonríe y se inclina, el olor a naranja me invade. Sus labios se sienten suaves, su pelo huele a algún shampoo frutal del que pronto sabré la marca, sus pechos se empujan contra mi pecho. Un contacto conocido, cómodo, correcto.

No estoy pensando en él.

* * *

—Pásame la miel —me pide.

Se lo alcanzo y ella me sonríe en forma de agradecimiento.

Como esperé, la convivencia con Ginny fue de lo más bien. Una vez mudamos todas nuestras cosas y recibimos a todos nuestros amigos que querían conocer el lugar, se nos fue fácil adaptar una rutina.

El desayuno lo preparaba ella y yo preparaba la cena. Yo almorzaba en el cuartel de Aurores, Ginny con algunas amigas o con sus padres. De vez en cuando veíamos alguna película o salíamos a comer fuera, los fines de semana solíamos tener sexo. Si es que no llegaba demasiado cansado del entrenamiento.

Era nuestro tercer y ultimo año antes de recibirnos oficialmente y nos lo estaban poniendo duro. Ron y yo podríamos habernos salteado los exámenes finales si queríamos pero ya era suficiente con que nos hayan admitido sin los Éxtasis. Ademas, eramos capaz de lograrlo por nosotros mismos.

Miro el reloj sobre la pared de la cocina, en treinta minutos Ron pasará a buscarme para ir al cuartel, pero conociéndolo llegará antes para poder comer, por lo que no me apresuro mucho con mis waffles. De hecho, estoy degustándolos de lo más bien cuando Ginny habla.

Casi me atraganto con el waffle. Me golpeo el pecho y bebo de mi jugo, Ginny que me mira divertida.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, porque no estoy seguro de que no haya sido imaginación mía _su_ nombre saliendo de su boca.

Ella se sonríe y desliza el periódico hacia mi.

—Lo que escuchaste, parece que el niño mimado decidió volver a casa.

Trago con fuerza. Las hojas impresas tiemblan cuando las tomo entre mis manos.

Mis ojos se deslizan por las letras en negras y en la imagen movible abajo de estas. Una chica de cabello largo y ondulado, sonríe encantada mientras él toma su mano y la besa, en un claro gesto elegante que yo ya creía extinto. Quiero apartar la vista de la imagen que se repite una y otra vez (del sonrojo de ella y la sonrisa torcida de él) pero estoy congelado.

Se que no tengo que hacerlo, pero de todas formas leo la noticia:

 **"DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS ANUNCIAN COMPROMISO"**

 _Draco Malfoy anunció su unión con Astoria Greengrass en la fiesta tradicional "En honor a la sangre" que se realiza todos los 30 de octubre de cada año. Ambos afirman que pese al desacuerdo público ellos tomaron la decisión por amor._

 _El hijo de Narcissa y el ex-mortifago Lucius Malfoy, quien fue enjuiciado por los mismos cargos que su padre y exonerado poco después, reapareció en la sociedad mágica después de poco más de dos años en el que no se supo nada de él. Se rumorea que estuvo estudiando en Francia y que no tenía pensado regresar. Pero algo mucho más fuerte que él lo obligó a volver: el amor._

 _Astoria Greengrass, hija menor de la adinerada familia sangre pura Greengrass, parece ser el principal motivo de la vuelta de Malfoy a la sociedad... y la dueña de su corazón._

 _No se sabe con exactitud cuando comenzó la relación de ambos; algunos dicen que fue durante el último año de Malfoy en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, actualmente a cargo de la Directora McGonagall, y otros dicen que ellos estaban predestinados desde niños por un acuerdo matrimonial hecho por los padres de ambos y que, por ese motivo, habían mantenido contacto durante toda su infancia. Lo que sí se sabe (y esto es por fuentes cercanas a la susodicha) es que el amor de ella hacia él nunca cesó, ni siquiera cuando Malfoy fue obligado por su padre a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa._

 _La familia Greengrass se mostró en total desacuerdo al principio, ya que no querían en lo absoluto que su hija menor tuviera relación con alguien que formó parte del bando de Voldemort durante aquella época oscura. El mismo Malfoy, pese a amarla con todo su ser, decidió irse, avergonzado por no creerse merecedor del amor de su amada. De todas maneras, otras fuentes afirman que ellos han estado escribiéndose en secreto durante todo este tiempo y sus padres, al ver a su hija sufrir, le concedieron su bendición. En cuanto Malfoy lo supo, regresó de inmediato a pedir su mano, a lo que ella, sin dudar, aceptó._

 _"_ Estamos muy felices de poder comenzar una vida juntos _", dijo la menor de las Greengrass a quien les habla cuando fui a entrevistarlos. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de amor._

 _"_ Lucharé contra viento y marea para darle lo que se merece, quiero hacerla feliz y sé que yo seré feliz junto a ella _", dijo Malfoy, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. "_ Nos casaremos el después de Navidad ** _"._**

 _Esto es una demostración más de que tenemos que dejar el odio y el rencor en el pasado y saber perdonar. Ya que no hay nada que alivie más las heridas que el amor._

 **Lavender Brown _._**

Termino de leer. Algo me esta molestando en el pecho. Tengo que sostenerme de la mesa para no dejarme llevar por la sensación de que el piso se esta rompiendo bajo mis pies. Vuelvo a mirar la página (a la imagen de ellos dos, _él_ besando su mano) y a las palabras que parecen saltar del periódico directo a mi cara: Draco Malfoy. Compromiso. Astoria. Predestinados desde niños.

Me llevo la mano al estómago. Siento que voy a vomitar el waffle de hace unos momentos.

¿Él ya estaba planeando casarse con ella cuando _nosotros_ …?

—¡Harry! —la voz de Ginny me sobresalta.

—¿Qué?

—Ron te está hablando.

Miró a Ron, quien parece haberse materializado de un segundo a otro en la cocina. Lo que es imposible ya que los único que podemos hacer eso en el departamento somos Ginny y yo. La única explicación es que entró por la Red Flu.

—Hola, Ron —saludo, tratando de lucir normal—. Lo siento, no te oí llegar.

—Ya me dí cuenta, hermano —resopla divertido mientras toma asiento a mi lado—. ¿Qué estas leyendo tan entretenido?

Él me arrebata el periódico de las manos antes de que siga el impulso de esconderlo tras mi espalda, menos mal, eso hubiera sido algo sospechoso.

—Ah, veo que ya enteraste las nuevas —dice, mientras arroja el periódico en la mesa—. Qué idiotez, Lavender debería dejar de leer tanta mierda romántica. Como si Malfoy amara a alguien más que a su reflejo, todo es porque está en quiebra y el maldito necesita seguir satisfaciendo sus caprichos de niño mimado.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Lo sabías? —Eso me salió a reproche.

—Sí, Hermione me contó esta mañana.

—¿Ella lo sabía? —Sigo sonando como si reprochara algo. Debo calmarme, Ron me está mirando raro.

—Sí... todos los que lean periódicos lo saben.

—Ron, tú nunca lees los periódicos —le dice Ginny con una sonrisa burlona mientras le pasa la miel para sus waffles.

—Cierto, pero Hermione sí, y me mantiene al tanto de todas las noticias importantes del día. Ella _es_ mi periódico —Ron se detiene a media mascada y nos mira a ambos—. No le digan que dije eso, dirá que es _machisma_.

—Se dice _machista_ , Ron, y puede que tenga razón.

—Vamos, no lo dije con esa intención...

Dejo de oír su discusión de hermanos matutina, normalmente me parece divertido pero hoy no me siento con humor para reírme. La página abierta con la foto de Draco y esa tal Greengrass se vuelve una molestia imposible de ignorar. De hecho, como que quiero tomar el periódico y romperlo en miles de pedazos, o tirarlo por la ventana, o en la chimenea. O vomitar sobre él. Lo que me recuerda; mi estómago se sigue sintiendo como una lavadora encendida.

¿Draco en verdad va a casarse?, ¿de verdad se escribieron durante todo este tiempo cuando conmigo no se molestó en mandar una mísera carta? , ¿de verdad la ama?.

No. Ron tiene razón, si Draco se casa con ella no es por amor. Ya sea por dinero o por reinsertarse a esa maldita sociedad de estirados de la que siempre le gustó ser parte, y con una perfecta chica sangre limpia con la cual comprometerse no habrá nada que se interponga en el camino del bastardo que siempre consigue lo que él quiere.

No siempre.

¿Y por qué vino a buscarme si todo ya estaba planeado? Tal vez él esperaba usarme a mí en vez de a ella, no sería la primera vez que se acercan a mí por interés. Y cuando vio que no acepte, él solo pasó al plan B, sin culpa alguna. Después de todo, dejar a las personas atrás nunca fue un inconveniente para él.

Pues que se joda. Yo ya tengo una esposa y estoy con feliz con ella. Me importan una mierda él, su perfecta chica sangre pura y su maldito compromiso.

Algo me golpea en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —le espetó a Ron.

Él me mira parpadeante.

—Solo decía que si no querías tus waffles podías dármelos...

Suspiro. Tengo que calmarme.

—Son tuyos —contesto, empujando mi plato hacia él.

Espero con impaciencia a que Ron termine de comer, tratando de mantener a raya toda esta energía pesada que necesito quemar de inmediato. Cuando veo que la hora se acerca, tomo con una mano el periódico y con la otra a Ron, dirigiéndonos hacia la chimenea.

—¡Ey, todavía no termine de leerlo! —se queja Ginny desde la mesada del comedor.

—¿Para qué lo quieres leer? Ni siquiera se porque seguimos comprándolo siquiera, El Profeta solo publica mierda.

—Eso es cierto —concuerda Ron con la boca llena.

Ginny levanta una pelirroja ceja.

—Tú eres el que está suscripto al periódico, Harry.

—¡Pues hoy mismo cancelaré mi suscripción!

Dicho esto, tiro los polvos Flu a las llamas y en cuanto estas se avivan lanzo el periódico también. Este se quema de inmediato. Satisfecho con eso, gritó la dirección hacia la chimenea. Solo después de haber pisado el suelo del Ministerio soy consciente que no le dí el beso de despedida de todos los días a Ginny y que, además, me comporte un poco grotesco con ella.

Se que soy un idiota por actuar así y se que debo disculparme con ella apenas llegue a casa… pero ahora no tengo cabeza para eso.

Lo único que veo es la imagen del periódico una y otra vez. Me imaginó como debió verlo ella; con Draco clavando sus ojos grises (como la luna, como el cielo, como el metal)en los de ella, sosteniendo suavemente su mano e inclinando con delicadeza sus fríos labios contra su piel.

Algo me punza en el pecho. Duele. Otra vez estoy pensando en él.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza. Es que comencé de nuevo la uni y encima me hice un lío con los tiempos en los que está ambientada la historia y tuve que hacer una línea de tiempo (que en realidad la tenía que haber hecho mucho antes) y requirió buscar un poco de información y pelearme un poco con el Impress, etc.**

 **Pero ahora ya estoy un poco más orientada (creo), en fin, les gustó el cap? Espero que sí.**

 **Gracias por leer hermosuras, n** **os estamos leyendo!**


	4. 4 Pasado

**4\. PASADO**

 **L** as manos me temblaron cuando levante al ave muerta de la superficie. Si no fuera por el modo inerte en que sus alas caían y la rigidez de sus patas, se podría haber pensado que estaba dormida. No había ni una pluma fuera de lugar, estaba en una sola pieza.

Arrojé el cuerpo en el tacho de basura y lo patee a un lado para abrirme paso. Aquel era el tercer intento fallido. La primera vez no había pasado absolutamente nada, la paloma había ululado, doblado la cabeza y me había mirado con sus redondos ojos apenas había abierto la puerta del ropero, después de aplicar aquel hechizo. La segunda vez, use una variante del hechizo anterior y el pájaro estaba medio muerto para cuando lo fui a ver, pero seguía en el mismo exacto lugar. Después de perder estúpidamente dos días jugando al medimago de aves y curando al maldito pájaro, lo intente de nuevo. Lo único que logre fue matarla del todo, pero eso sí, no la había trasladado a ningún puto sitio además de a algún cielo de palomas.

Salí hecho una furia de la Sala de Menesteres, ni siquiera me preocupe por si había alguien rondando afuera, ese era trabajo de los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle después de todo. Una voz fina me habló a mis espaldas:

—¿Y qué tal...?

—No digan una sola palabra —les advertí en un siseo.

Después de eso, lo único que escuche de ellos fueron sus suaves pisadas siguiéndome por el pasillo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a eso, después de haber convivido con sus pasos de elefantes durante cinco años que sus pies entraran en zapatos del numero 36 seguía siendo algo demasiado irreal.

Cuando se me ocurrió la idea, ademas de brillante me pareció divertido. La primera vez que los había visto convertido en chicas casi me había orinado de la risa, después mis intentos de asesinato y de reparar el ropero comenzaron a fallar y dejó de causarme gracia.

Para el colmo de mis males, desde que la comadreja casi había muerto envenenado tenía a Potter acechándome con más vehemencia, día y noche. Si antes de aquello _Potty_ ya estaba sospechando, después de que casi mate indirectamente a su amigo el idiota estaba convencido. A saber cómo había parado la botella de hidromiel a manos de esos dos, los malditos siempre estaban donde no debían.

Era un buen día para abocarme de lleno en mi misión, Gryffindor se enfrentaba contra Hufflepuff y los pasillos se encontraban desiertos debido a que toda la escuela se encontraba fuera del castillo para presenciar el partido. Crabbe y Goyle se retorcían por ir, un indicio más de que eran tan obtusos que no entendían la gravedad de la situación si todavía se preocupaban por quien atrapaba la snitch en un partido escolar.

Pues yo si tenía más de dos neuronas funcionando y iba a recorrer cada librero de la biblioteca prohibida si era necesario hasta encontrar algo que hiciera a la maldita cosa andar.

Doblamos en el pasillo y de inmediato me detuve sobre mis pasos. Las versiones de Crabbe y Goyle femeninas chocaron conmigo. Como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, San Potter se encontraba allí: parado a medio camino, envuelto en su traje de quidditch rojo, mirando con esa cara de presuntuoso idiota cazador de _mortifagos_.

Solté una risa forzada y seguí caminando como si nada. Claro que él no podía hacer lo mismo.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó el-niño-entrometido.

—A ti te lo voy a decir. ¡Como si fuera asunto tuyo, Potter! —me burlé—. Daté prisa, todo el mundo esta esperando al "capitán elegido", al "niño que marcó" o como sea que te llamen últimamente.

A la Goyle chica se le escapó una risa y Potter lo miró de manera tan fulminante que lo hizo enrojecer. O bien Potter había perdido toda esa caballerosidad _gryffindesca_ de la que media escuela se jactaba o sospechaba lo que estaba pasando, la ultima opción puso mis nervios como alambre. El maldito hijo de puta quería arruinarlo todo. Aparté a Potter del camino de un empujón y proseguí mi camino, escuchando como Crabbe y Goyle venían tras de mí. Cuando volvimos a doblar en una esquina, me pegué al muro y les hice un gesto para que me imitaran.

No era la primera vez que hacíamos esa maniobra, por lo que de un segundo a otro los tres nos encontrábamos con las varitas desenfundadas esperando a que el cara-rajada apareciera en cualquier momento. De verdad esperaba que no lo hiciera, es decir, él era el maldito capitán del equipo que estaba a punto de jugar, como el Gryffindor que era no podía faltar a semejante responsabilidad solo para joderme la vida. ¿O sí?

Pero había visto ese brilló obstinado y alerta en sus ojos, aquel que siempre tenía antes de atrapar la snitch. Él estaba decidido a detenerme, incluso aunque no supiera el qué. Y yo no podía permitírselo, su jugarreta de héroe me costaría caro.

Esperamos unos segundos más hasta que escuché unos pasos alejándose rápidamente. Para asegurarme, ordene a Crabbe chica que echara un vistazo. Él asomó su cara por el borde de la pared, como supuse haría en lugar de usar algún hechizo reflejante o algo por el estilo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no está —dijo.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y me despegué del muro.

—Bien —dije, escondiendo de nuevo mi varita—. A la biblioteca.

Ellos hicieron muecas, pero no se quejaron y me siguieron. Les convenía.

* * *

Mis visitas nocturnas al Lago Negro se volvieron algo habitual. Irónicamente, pasar metido hasta los codos en esa agua estancada repleta de criaturas dignas del agrado del inepto semi-gigante que teníamos como profesor me ayudaban a soportar los fracasos en mi pasantía de Mortifago.

Si no lo hacía no dormía bien y al día siguiente me despertaba contracturado y con un humor de perros, peor que lo normal.

Ese día había matado a mi paloma de prueba, Filch casi nos había atrapado husmeando en la biblioteca prohibida y Potty y sus Gryffintontos habían ganado el partido; lo necesitaba más que nunca.

El lugar prácticamente era mio. Al menos por esas horas de la madrugada, la rama del árbol era mi perchero, el césped húmedo bajo mis pies mi alfombra, la luna colgante y blanca mi candelabro y el lago mi sauna.

Como siempre, el agua me absorbió como si fuera brea. Se me escapó un siseó, costaba meterse al principio, pero la sensación de congelamiento disminuía con el correr de los minutos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que, como siempre, la frialdad del agua entumeciera mis músculos junto con mis pensamientos y preocupaciones, junto con el tiempo.

Pero no fue suficiente, no esa vez. Estaba pasando como con el galeón, estaba gastando su efecto.

En un acto de repudio ante esa posibilidad, dí un pasó más adelante. Mas profundo. Las piernas me pesaban, los dientes me castañeaban, aún así, dí otro paso más. El agua helada comenzó a taparme, pero en su momento las sentí como las caricias de unas grandes manos heladas. Manos que subían por mi pecho y hombros, rodeaban mi cuello, tomaban mi barbilla, tocaban mis labios, me cerraban los parpados y, por ultimo, se enredaban en mi cabello.

Después de eso, no sentí nada más. Estaba la ligera sensación de frió, pero era como un llamado lejano. Hice oídos sordos, como cuando Pansy comenzaba a parlotear sin parar. Mi cerebro se congeló e inconscientemente sonreí, porque allí abajo, el tiempo se detuvo. Sabía que las cosas seguían corriendo en la superficie y por eso mismo no me dieron ganas de salir. Así de simple. Cómo cuando no quería levantarme de la cama en las mañanas, como cuando no quería hacer mi tarea, de la misma forma; no quise salir del agua.

Así que decidí que no lo haría. Que aguantaría allí abajo lo que pudiera. Quiero creer que solo estaba probándome a mí mismo, que era como un juego de resistencia. Juego que se fue haciendo más difícil cuando los pulmones comenzaron a dolerme por aire. Los ignoré. Incluso cuando el dolor se intensifico, incluso cuando el hueco sonido del agua en mis oídos fue superado por el fuerte latir de mi corazón. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas, resistiéndome a mi cuerpo que había tomado su propia consciencia y estaba luchando por desobedecer mis ordenes.

Cuando parecía que estaba ganando la batalla, que por fin estaba triunfando en algo, sentí un fuerte tirón el el brazo. Tan fuerte que por un momento creí que alguna bestia marítima me lo había arrancado. Pero de un momento a otro el aire frio me abofeteó en la cara y respire de él casi por instinto.

Abrí los ojos, parpadeando las gotas de agua que me obstaculizaban la visión. Lo primero que distinguí fueron unos ojos verdes furiosos tras unas gafas empañadas y húmedas.

La imagen me impactó en un principio. Su cabello empapado se apelmazaba contra su cabeza y las gotas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y cuello, parecían diamantes cuando la luz de la luna chocaba contra ellas. Su camiseta, también empapada, se adhería a él como una segunda piel.

—¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, Malfoy? —espetó Potter, sacudiéndome con tal violencia que sentí mis dientes chocar. Fui consciente de su mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor de mi brazo—. ¡Responde!

Todo el frió que sentía desapareció con el calor de la ira subiéndome a la cara. La ira y la vergüenza. El siguiente sentimiento fue de alarma, su mano estaba muy cerca de la marca. Tenía puesto el hechizo de camuflaje pero no era algo tan difícil de deshacer y Potter debía llevar su varita consigo, al contrario de mí, que estúpidamente la había dejado en la orilla del lago junto con mi túnica. No quise pensar mucho en el motivo de eso.

Sacudí el brazo para soltarme, pero su agarre no cedió.

—Suéltame —le dije entre dientes.

—¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? —insistió, sin desviar la mirada hacia mi brazo ni una vez. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos.

Sinceramente, si yo fuera él aprovecharía aquella oportunidad para descubrir la marca en vez de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Suerte que era Potter.

—No es. De tu maldita. Incumbencia. —Me estaba costando empujar la furia a mi interior nuevamente. No quería meterme en problemas, pero ese era el segundo nombre de Potter y el maldito hace tiempo venia empujándome contra mis limites. En momentos como esos, deseaba con cada nervio de mí que el Señor Tenebroso lo hubiese matado a la primera—. Ahora suéltame.

Pero el idiota nunca hacía las cosas más fáciles. Y su respuesta, tan corta, tan insolente, tan estúpida y terca como él, fue:

—No.

Entonces mandé eso de evitar los problemas a la mierda. Con el brazo que tenía libre le asesté un puñetazo en el medio de la cara. Me soltó cuando se tambaleó hacia atrás. Para mi desgracia no perdió el equilibrio pero se llevó las manos a la nariz, de donde vislumbre la sangre brillando en la noche.

Sonreí. _¿Cuantas narices rotas necesitas para saber que no debes meterte en mis asuntos, Potter?_

Claro que era de esperarse que esta vez, al no estar inmovilizado, el cara-rajada respondiera. La sorpresa fue remplaza rápidamente por la furia en su rostro y se vino contra mí. Esquivé el primer golpe, el segundo no. Me dio uno en la mejilla que me volteó la cara pero afirme los pies, cosa difícil con más de la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el agua, y lancé otro puñetazo ciego que terminó sabiéndose certero cuando oí a Potter quejarse.

Yo no estaba acostumbrado a estas peleas a lo muggle, las únicas que había tenido de este estilo habían sido con él, precisamente. Supongo que uno nunca debe perder la costumbre.

No se cuanto tiempo duró, podría haber sido minutos o media hora pero no era muy distinto a esas veces en que competíamos el uno contra el otro. El primero en caer sería el perdedor. Tratándose de Potter, debí saber que ese sería yo.

Le asesté uno el estomago y cuando se dobló en dos me creí victorioso. Fue un error confiarme tanto. El golpe en la mandíbula me tomó por sorpresa. Vino desde abajo y tan fuerte que me tambaleé hacia atrás y perdí el equilibrio.

Escuché, más que sentí, el ruido de mi cuerpo atravesando la masa de agua. Estaba algo mareado por el golpe, tanto que no me di cuenta de mi situación hasta que abrí la boca y tragué agua. Ya con los ojos abiertos noté la densa oscuridad que reinaba en las profundidades, apenas podía distinguir mis propias manos luchando por encontrar algo firme con el que impulsarme hacia la superficie.

La idea de morir ahogado resultó horrenda. La imagen de los ojos llorosos de mi madre al ver mi cadáver lo fue aún más. No, no quería morir y menos así.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi cuero cabelludo, luego otro, el cuello de mi pijama se me clavó en la garganta y de un momento a otro volvía a estar en la superficie. Los ojos de Potter me volvieron a recibir, esta vez de más cerca, la furia se había ido por completo y en su lugar había algo muy parecido a la culpabilidad reflejado en ellos.

San Potter tenía que ser.

—Malfoy —exhaló agitado, como si hubiese sido él el que casi se ahogó allí abajo—, ¿estas bien?

Abrí la boca para insultarlo, pero en lugar de eso tosí todo el agua que había tragado. Sentí la mano de Potter colocarse en mi pecho cuando me doble hacia adelante para expulsar el agua de mis pulmones. Mientras lo sacaba de mi sistema, fui ligeramente consiente de su cercanía y de que su otra mano seguía enredada en mi cabello desde que, tan bestialmente, me había tomado de ahí para sacarme.

Desde allí las cosas se pusieron raras.

Lo miré a los ojos, preguntándole que diablos creía que hacía. El pecho de Potter subía y bajaba, tanto que creaba pequeñas ondas en la masa negra que nos tapaba. Yo estaba agitado también, pero siendo el que fue derribado lo mio tenia justificación. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, eso lo atribuí a los golpes que había logrado acertarle, así como la gota carmesí que emergía de la mitad de su labio inferior.

Potter exhalo aire de manera temblorosa, lo que me hizo volver la vista a sus ojos, verdes y dilatados de una manera extraña. Extraña para Potter. Tan extraña como nosotros dos metidos hasta el pecho en el Lago Negro. Tan extraña como el hecho de que su mano siguiera enredada en mi cabello y yo todavía no hubiese retorcido sus dedos fuera. Pero definitivamente, no tan extraña como la profunda respiración que tomó antes de chocar sus labios con los míos.

Hubo unos momentos de aturdimiento. Lo primero de lo que fui consciente, y casi de manera distraída, fue de que todos los sonidos se habían apagado. Como si hubieran presionado el interruptor de una radio. Después me pregunte si, de alguna manera, Potter había absorbido todos los ruidos a nuestro alrededor. También si acaso se había aplicado algún hechizo calentador en los labios, seguramente así había sido porque no era posible que estos se conservaron cálidos cuando todo lo demás, incluyéndonos, estaba helado por las bajas temperatura. Seguramente era cosa de la sangre, pensé ligeramente. Después, de manera repentina y brusca, me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y de que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada mientras que Potter, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, parecía querer derribarme con su boca calefaccionada.

Me tensé y rápidamente me empujé lejos, pero su mano, que seguía enredada en mi cabello, me sostuvo firmemente en el lugar. Indignado y furioso, tomé en mi puño la greña negra de Potter, que para mi sorpresa era más suave de lo que se veía a simple vista, y tire con fuerza de su cabello hacia atrás. Potter se quejó contra mi boca y me mordió.

No se si fue por el dolor, pero sentí una sacudida de algo muy fuerte atravesarme el cuerpo, parecido a un escalofrió, en realidad, más como a una descarga eléctrica. Tuve un segundo en el que no supe como reaccionar, después por pura inercia a devolverle el golpe, lo mordí de vuelta.

Entiendo que no era la mejor opción pero, en ese momento, me pareció una respuesta de lo más lógica.

Hasta que Potter emitió _aquel_ sonido en consecuencia y me vi invadido de nuevo por esa sacudida en los nervios que envió a mis pulsaciones más allá de mi control. Inhalé aire, cosa que al perecer no había hecho en todo ese tiempo, y lo empuje, retorciéndome fuera de su agarre y poniendo un par de metros de distancia entre nosotros.

Miré a Potter y él me devolvió la mirada. Esa debió de ser la primera vez que nos vimos sumidos en un incomodo silenció. En una situación normal habríamos llenado ese espacio con insultos o miradas de odio puro. Pero esa definitivamente no era una situación normal, mi ritmo cardíaco a la velocidad de una Nimbus 2000 y el sabor metálico en mi lengua eran un claro indicio de ello.

Me llevé una mano a los labios y sentí un pinchazo de dolor. Así que no solo habíamos intercambiado saliva.

Horrorizado de nuevo por mis propios pensamientos, puse en mi marcha a mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar, como podía, de vuelta a la orilla. Ni siquiera quise voltearme a ver a Potter de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que lo pudiera hacer de nuevo.

—Malfoy... —escuché que me llamaba, se oía aterrado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra seguirme, Potter! —le advertí, yo también me escuchaba un poco así.

Sintiendo un calor repentino en el rostro, tomé mi capa de la rama y mis zapatos. No me detuve a cambiarme, solo aumenté la velocidad ni bien los tuve en mano. Sentía su mirada, como tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez eran como dos flechas clavadas en la nuca.

No me giré, ni una sola vez.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dejándome caer en en el sillón de la Sala de estar Slytherin, agitado y con el corazón bombeando tan fuerte que temía que retumbara el eco en las mazmorras. Me doblé y enterré la cabeza entre las manos, con la chimenea como única testigo de mi colapso nervioso.

 _¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

En ese momento no tenía la respuesta pero, a la larga, esta resultó ser tan sencilla como demoledora: Potter pasó, como siempre.

* * *

 **Hola, he aquí el capítulo 4. La verdad es que siento que podría haber quedado mejor, pero no quiero estancarme mucho con la historia. Ademas, este momento vendría a ser como "el comienzo" entre ellos dos, o como mínimo el desencadenante de todo.**

 **Espero que no se estén haciendo un lío con los capítulos y los cambios de tiempo en ellos. En fin, gracias por por leerme hermosuras, hasta el proximo cap. Nos leemos!**

 **PD: no puse el disclaimer, pero sigue contando para este.**


	5. 5 Presente

**5\. PRESENTE**

Estoy sentado en el gigante sillón de la Sala de los Weasley. Estoy lleno, la señora Weasley me había vuelto a servir a pesar de que ya había dicho provecho.

Pase muchas navidades con los Weasley, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago siendo un miembro oficial de la familia, siendo el esposo de Ginny. Creí que no iba a hacer gran diferencia, ellos siempre se esforzaron por hacer sentir como uno más. Pero la hace, lo se.

Miro hacia el espacio de pared vacía donde solía estar el reloj de los Weasley. La señora Weasley lo quitó poco después de la guerra porque no soportaba verlo sin la manecilla de Fred, aunque Ginny me dijo que lo vio debajo del lado de cama de sus padres, justo del lado donde la señora Weasley dormía. También sabía que George llevaba dicha manecilla atada al cuello.

Somos menos esta navidad; Charly esta en Rumania y Bill y Fleur están pasando Navidad con los padres de ella. La señora Weasley esta sentada junto al tocadiscos y el señor Weasley esta sentado a su lado con un whisky de Fuego. Ron es el único que sigue comiendo postre, Hermione lo mira como alguien que ya esta acostumbrada a eso. George finge que esta escarbando entre las ramas del árbol de navidad mientras Angelina lo espera, también, viéndose acostumbrada a eso. Percy esta contando algo aburrido que no me molesto en escuchar, mientras su esposa y Hermione le prestan atención. Ginny, sentada a mi lado, hace rato que se vio distraída por las tonterías de George.

El ambiente esta cargado de una paz alegre de la que me gustaría poder contagiarme, aunque sea poco. Porque se que son pocos los momentos en los que estamos todos unidos sin recordar las perdidas. Hasta que alguno de nosotros lo hace, y si no sabes ocultarlo bien alguien más lo nota y todo termina cayéndose como una hilera de dominós.

Intento concentrarme en la fecha de hoy y no en la que se viene, que por cierto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. George acaba de "sacar" el obsequio de Angelina de entre las ramas y se lo extiende sonrientemente. El envoltorio es fácilmente quitado. Es una especie de perfume.

—Recién salido del horno de Sortilegios Weasley —dice George.

"Espanta Magos En Celo" alcanzo a leer en la etiqueta. George explica que es un elixir contrario a los efectos del Amortentia. Ella lo mira fijamente por unos segundo, otra vez, no se ve sorprendida.

—No esperaras que me ponga esto, ¿verdad?

—No hace falta, ya esparcí un frasco entero en tu guardarropa.

—¡George! —exclama ella, ahora si alterando su cara.

—Es broma —se ríe—. Este es mi regalo.

Y saca desde detrás de la cabeza de Angelina una caja de chocolates, diría que no es un gran regalo de navidad que darle a tu esposa, pero se ven realmente finos. Es una caja de terciopelo con un nombre que parece francés escrito en doradas letras. Al abrirlas, se ven unas bolas de chocolate envuelta en papel dorado de tal manera que los bordes se ven como dos alas. Parecen snitchs.

—Se que te encantan estos chocolates de estirados —escucho que dice George.

Ron da un largo silbido.

—Esos si que se ven finos.

—Demasiado como para ser de Honeydukes —agrega Audrey, la esposa de Percy, estirando el cuello hacia la caja.

—No lo son —respondo automáticamente—. Son de Francia.

Tal vez me había mantenido callado por mucho tiempo, porque todos giraron su cabeza hacia mí como si fuera una novedad.

—¿Y tú como sabes? —pregunto Ron—. Los compraste alguna vez.

No, yo no. Pero Draco sí, solía recibir una lechuza mensual con una caja. Recuerdo con toda claridad el modo en que las manos de Draco abrieron la tapa de la caja para invitarme uno, recuerdo la sorpresa por eso y la caliente satisfacción en la boca del estomago por el hecho de que Draco Egoísta Malfoy me convidara uno de sus dulces caros a _mí_.

—Lo supe por el nombre —me obligo a responder.

Ron ladea la cabeza y lee por encima del hombro de Angelina.

— _Viff dor —_ pronuncia.

Yo lo había dicho igual o peor que él en su momento. Y Draco, por supuesto, no había perdido la oportunidad para corregirme con una expresión de superioridad en su estúpido y perfecto rostro. " _Vib daag_ " pronunció con un perfecto acento francés. También recuerdo con muy bien lo caliente que me puso oírlo.

Y su risa amortiguada cuando me incliné contra él y comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su uniforme. "Eres un calentón, Potter", alcanzó a decir antes de que lo callara. Recuerdo el sabor del chocolate.

—Harry —La voz de Angelina me arranca de mis recuerdos. Ella esta extendiendo la caja medio llena hacia a mí pero se siente como si me estuviese apuntando con su varita—. ¿Quieres uno?

 _No._

—Claro —respondo, forzando una sonrisa mientras tomo uno—. Gracias.

El envoltorio es ruidoso y brillante. Tomo los lados y los giro, la bola de chocolate se descubre. Miro alrededor, todos están comiendo. Trago con fuerza. Es solo un dulce, francés o no, es solo algo que se come. Me lo llevó a la boca y le doy un mordisco, el chocolate se derrite apenas toca mi lengua.

 _Mierda._

—Por Merlín, este este es el chocolate mas delicioso que probé en mi vida —exclama Ginny a mi lado.

George luce orgulloso, Angelina asiente.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Lo que te debe haber costado —bufa Ron, con la boca llena.

Mastico y trago. Me pregunto si yo reaccione así cuando lo probé por primera vez. La verdad es que no, estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención a eso. Siempre estuve demasiado distraído para prestar atención a cualquier cosa cuando él estaba cerca.

¿Astoria Greengrass habrá recibido una caja de estas?

—Ay, Harry —me dice Ginny—. Te ensuciaste.

Sigo la dirección de sus ojos; el chocolate esta aplastado entre mis dedos, el relleno cremoso esta chorreando por mi mano y cayo parte de el en mi túnica.

—Es que son demasiado delicados —me excuso.

—Eso te pasa por comerlo de a mordiscos —dice Ron, desde su extremo en la sala—. Tienes que comerlo entero.

Suspiro y me pongo de pie.

—Ahora vengo.

Noto que Ginny empieza a decir algo, pero ya estoy saliendo de la sala a la cocina antes de que hable.

Me dirijo a la pileta y abro el grifo, el agua lava los restos del chocolate. Parece casi un crimen ver como estos desaparecen por el desagüe. Dejo que el agua siga corriendo incluso cuando ya estoy limpio, salé fría, tanto que comienza a entumecer mis dedos. Saboreo la sensación más de lo que saboree el chocolate.

Draco siempre había soportado bastante bien el agua fría y yo nunca había llegado a entender de todo el porqué. Solía espiarlo desde la orilla del Lago Negro bajo mi capa invisible, preguntándome si al idiota se le había zafado algún tornillo. Lo hice por varias noches tratando de descubrir que tramaba. Seguí haciéndolo incluso cuando me quedo claro que no sacaría ninguna información de allí. Él nunca me había descubierto, después de la primera vez había aprendido a ser silencioso.

Hasta que ya no lo fui y me vi obligado a salir de debajo de mi capa. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo no me sentiría miserable por culpa de un inmundo chocolate francés.

—Harry.

Me giró bruscamente y Hermione esta allí, parada a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Mirándome fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

—Me asustaste —le digo, girándome para cerrar el grifo—. Estaba limpiándome —explico, sintiendo que tengo hacerlo.

Levanto la vista, veo su reflejo en la ventana frente mio. Algo en su expresión me hace feliz de haber aprendido finalmente la _oclumancia_.

—¿Por que no usaste un _fregotego_?

Mierda.

—Oh, cierto —suelto una risa, sacando mi varita—. Que tonto.

Realizo el hechizo y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la sala. Su mano en mi brazo me detiene.

La miro. Su expresión se ablanda y eso es peor señal todavía.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry?

No me sorprende del todo. Hermione no necesita leer mi mente, ella siempre supo leer las emociones de las personas mejor que Ron y yo. Por un momento, quiero abrir la boca y decirle.

¿Pero decirle qué? ¿Qué desde me enteré que mi enemigo del colegio se casaba siento como si un puño de acero me exprimiera el corazón? ¿Qué hubo un periodo de tiempo donde no fuimos tan enemigos? ¿Qué quiero hacer estallar todo a mi alrededor al menos 10 veces al día y salir corriendo por la puerta o chimenea más cercanas otras 10 veces más?

¿Correr hacia donde? No se. Lejos de él. Cerca. No se, maldición, y no quiero saberlo.

—Nada —le digo—. Es solo que, ya sabes, estas fechas son difíciles.

Esa es una cruel verdad.

Hermione me detiene unos segundos más, cuando parece que ya no lo soportare, me suelta.

—Lo se —responde.

Después de eso volvemos a la sala. No estoy aliviado, sigo cargando este secreto conmigo.

* * *

Es normal que, apenas llaguemos a nuestro apartamento, Ginny se quiera ir a dormir. Yo también estoy cansado, debería querer lo mismo.

—Ve tú —le digo amablemente—. Voy a repasar un poco.

—Vamos, Harry, es tarde.

—Solo sera unos minutos, se acercan los exámenes finales y tengo que prepararme.

—Por Merlín, suenas como Hermione.

Me rio contra mi voluntad. Me inclino hacia ella y a su olor a naranjas, la beso con suavidad. Estoy buscando algún consuelo, algún alivio. Ella me responde casi de inmediato, presionándose contra mi con sus ojos cerrados. Me separo antes de que se profundice más. No me siento mejor que hace unos segundos, sigue doliendo.

Ginny luce un poco desconcertada, ahora me siento furioso y asqueado conmigo mismo. Ella no se merece esto. Acaricio su mejilla a modo de disculpa.

—Ve, te acompaño en un rato.

Ella duda, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero finalmente solo sonríe y se dirige al cuarto. La sigo con la vista hasta que entra, cuando cierra la puerta suelto el aire en un suspiro y voy hacia lo que he convertido en mi oficina. No esta del todo apropiado, tengo una repisa que tiene todos mis premios y medallas, junto con los libros de la Academia de Aurores y algunos viejos de Hogwarts. Después esta el escritorio y un sillón contra la pared. No colgué ningún cuadro todavía, no hay ninguna foto a la vista

Al final Ginny había rechazado el cuarto para ella misma y había dicho que lo dejáramos para los invitados, me ofrecí a dejar el mio también pero ella insistió en que no hacía falta, que si quería tener una habitación para mi mismo ella no tenía problema con eso. Ella literalmente dijo: " _Después de todo lo que hiciste, Harry, es lo menos que te mereces_ ". En ese momento sentí la misma incomodidad culposa que siento ahora, mientras me siento en mi silla acolchada y deshago el hechizo protector del último cajón de mi escritorio.

Tengo una caja fuerte por recomendación de Hermione, allí están los documentos importantes y la llave de mi cuenta en Gringotts. También están los de Ginny, ella tiene tanto acceso a ella como yo. Pero ni ella ni Hermione, ni nadie que no sea yo sabe de esto.

El cajón tiene un Encantamiento de extensión indetectable, es más grande y profundo de lo que luce a simple vista, por lo que casi tengo que meter mi brazo entero para alcanzar lo que contiene. En cuanto mis dedos dan con la tela de seda siento un familiar hormigueo subirme por este.

Respiro hondo. No tengo porque seguir haciéndome esto. Es estúpido. Tendría mucho más sentido golpearme una y otra vez en las rodillas con un martillo que venir todas las malditas noches a abrir este cajón secreto que ni siquiera tendría que tener.

Pero soy idiota y un masoquista de mierda, así que me paso mis propios consejos por el culo y cierro mi mano sobre aquel pañuelo de seda. Apenas lo saco lo dejo sobre el escritorio y me quedo mirando las letras bordadas en él. Esto se ha convertido en una rutina.

Con cuidado, repaso las costuras negras con el pulgar antes de desenvolver el pañuelo sobre la madera. Se descubren los dos objetos que para muchos no tendrían mucho valor pero en mi provocan que un grueso nudo se forme en mi garganta: una varita de Espino de 25 cm con núcleo de pelo de unicornio y un galeón viejo con los bordes desgastados.

Mis dedos acarician casi tentativamente la madera de Espino. Siento una pequeña vibración de magia, todavía responde a mí. ¿Cuantas veces quise romperla en un millón de pedazos? Nunca fui capaz. Incluso hubo un tiempo en donde la creí perdida y se sintió como si hubiese perdido la propia. Aunque esta también es mía, yo la gane justamente. Sí, él me pudo haber mentido, abandonado y pisoteado mi corazón como a una sucia cucaracha pero yo le quité su varita, la que lo eligió a él en la tienda del señor Ollivander y no hay nada que pudo hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver por ella, no es como si hubiese esperado que lo hiciera de cualquier modo.

Mi mano se mueve hacia al galeón. La imagen de un joven Draco abriendo su pálida mano para mostrarme la moneda como si me estuviera revelando un secreto, nada en mi mente por unos segundos. Tocó la cara donde tiene al mago barbudo tallado en ella, ha perdido gran parte de su brillo pero sigue luciendo igual de imponente que antes.

—Se parece a Dumbledore —dijo Draco una vez, claro que no lo dijo a modo de alago.

Lo levanto de la tela a la altura de mi vista y la giro para ver la otra cara; el dragón tallado en ella brilla a la luz de la lampara en mi escritorio.

—Entonces tú eres el dragón —le dije en respuesta.

Él sonrió de lado, tomándolo como un cumplido. Lo era.

Con una presión en el pecho, respiro y suelto el aire temblorosamente. Cierro los ojos con fuerzas y me golpeteo el borde del desgastado galeón en mi frente, el contacto se siente frio.

—Te odio —susurro hacia la nada.

Me quedo sentado un rato, saboreando ese doloroso sentimiento agrio hasta que ya pasa mucho tiempo mas de lo que se necesita para repasar. Devuelvo todo a su lugar, me refriego la cara y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto donde mi esposa me espera durmiendo.

Me pongo el piyama y me acuesto a su lado. Estoy por pasar mi brazo por su cintura cuando veo la marca del dragón tatuada en la palma de mi mano. No es la primera vez que pasa y no es la primera vez que ese simple hecho me hace incapaz de abrazarla. Así que le doy la espalda y, con el puño fuertemente cerrado y pegado a mi pecho, me duermo.

* * *

Los últimos días los ánimos en el cuartel estuvieron tensos, eran los exámenes finales y todos estábamos preocupados por pasarlos y que los últimos años siendo explotados física y mentalmente no hubieran sido en vano. Así que esa se podía decir que era más que comprensible que uno estuviera un poco fuera de sí y no con los mejores ánimos. Por eso mismo no entendía porque se empeñaban en hacerme la misma puta pregunta:

—¿Todo bien, Harry?

Levanto la vista, del otro lado de la mesa Seamus me mira mientras come el estofado de origen desconocido pero muy proteico que nos dan en la cafetería de la academia cada mañana.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Tal vez soné muy brusco, pero ya me tenían hasta las pelotas.

—No se, te vez... Enfadado.

—Pues no lo estoy —le digo—. Sólo estoy nervioso por los exámenes, ¿acaso no lo estás tú?

—Sí, de los nervios —resopla Seamus—. Pero vamos Harry, tu eres el que menos debería de estarlo. Es obvio que vas a pasarlos.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —espeto.

—Nada, sólo que eres el mejor de la clase, además de ser quien eres. No creo que los de la academia quieran reprobar al gran Salvador —se ríe Seamus, pero a mi no me causa gracia.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy un acomodado? Te recuerdo que hice los mismos exámenes que tú.

Si bien nunca había sacado mis éxtasis, Seamus tampoco y ahí estaba. Al igual que Ron. No fui el único beneficiado en eso.

—Oye, tranquilo. No lo estoy diciendo con esa intensión.

—¿Y con cuál entonces?

—Calmate, Harry —dice Ron—. Seamus no te está atacando, así que deja de actuar como si lo estuvieran haciendo todo el tiempo.

—Yo no...

—Por Merlín, juro que antes de graduarme averiguare que contiene esto —dice Terry Boot antes de dejarse caer en nuestra mesa con su propia bandeja—. ¿Nos lo seguirán dando cuando nos graduemos? —Él nos mira, esperando una respuesta, cuando nadie lo hace dice:—. ¿Llegue en un mal momento?

—No —respondo.

—Es sólo Harry con su humor de perros, de nuevo —dice Ron.

—¡Que no estoy enojado!

—No por supuesto que no —resopla Seamus, viéndose un poco ofendido.

Un toque de culpa me da, y me veo en el dilema de pedirle disculpas pero afortunadamente Terry interviene.

—Bueno, pasemos este tenso momento con un cambio de tema —dice, comenzando a comer su estofado—. ¿Leyeron El Profeta hoy?

—Por supuesto que no —espeto

Ron gime lastimosamente.

—Mal cambió de tema —dice, Terry levanta una ceja—. Harry le tiene manía.

—¿Cómo no tenerlo si se ha pasado toda mi vida escribiendo basura sobre mí y los que quiero?

Ron abre la boca para responder, pero Terry vuelve a hablar:

—Bueno, pero esta vez no tiene nada que ver contigo, amigo, así que tranquilo —dice Terry—. Es sobre Malfoy.

Me remuevo en mi asiento. Ron hace una mueca de asco:

—¿Lavender escribió otra noticia rosa y empalagosa sobre el color de manteles que va usar ese idiota en su boda?

Seamus se ríe, a mí sigue sin hacerme gracia.

—No, ella no escribio el artículo, de hecho, no creo que pueda escribir otro artículo de esos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto, antes de poder morderme la lengua.

—Se canceló.

Aprieto la cuchara en mi mano.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aguanto la respiración.

—La boda.

La nueva información explota en mi interior. Seamus frunce el ceño.

—Pero si hasta hace unas semanas estaban felices y sonrientes.

—Pues parece que no lo estaban nada, Astoria Greengrass se lo confirmó a Romilda Vane en su artículo, ella rompió con él compromiso —dice Terry.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta que Malfoy era un idiota vividor asqueroso.

—O la engaño con otra —dice Seamus.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No —hablo, recordando como se hace.

—¿Cómo están tan seguro? —pregunta Ron.

—De hecho, creo que tiene razón —dice Terry, antes que tuviera que pensar una respuesta—. Si la engañó dudo que haya sido con una mujer.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Dices que Malfoy es...? —pregunta Seamus.

Terry asiente.

—O al menos eso es lo que insinuó ella en el artículo.

—¿Que cosa? —Ron los mira de hito en hito, hasta que comprende—. ¿Malfoy es marica? —Ron comienza a reír, dándome un escalofrió—. Lo que le faltaba, aunque bueno, que le hace una escama más al dragón, ¿no?

Terry lo mira seriamente.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo serlo.

—No digo que sea malo serlo —se justifica Ron—. Es sólo que tratándose de Malfoy todo está podrido. Normal que ella lo dejara.

—No estoy segura de que haya sido tan así —dice Terry con calma—. En el artículo ella lo disimulo muy bien, pero aún así, se nota que que está un poco despechada.

—¿Dices que fue cosa de él? —pregunta Seamus.

—Es probable.

Ron resopla.

—La chica Greengrass era su boleto de oro a su estúpido club privado de sangres puras, él nunca habría arriesgado eso.

—Pareces muy seguro -dice Terry.

—Conozco a Malfoy, se la clase de serpiente que es, ese idiota le interesa su fortuna y su reputación más que nada.

—La gente cambia —Terry se encoge de hombros—. Sigo con mi teoría de que él rompió el compromiso.

Ron río.

—Puedes hacer trabajar esa cabeza de Ravenclaw todo lo que quieras, pero nosotros conocemos la mierda de la que está hecha Malfoy —Ron me codea—. ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Tengo que ir al baño —digo, poniéndome de pie. Cuando los tres me miran extrañados, agregó:—. Está cosa va a terminar por matarnos un día.

Terry ríe.

—Ni que lo digas.

Me dirijo al baño con paso rápido, mi excusa me libra de de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. En camino ahí, tomo un periódico de los apilados a un lado de la puerta de la cafetería. Una vez encerrado en un cubículo, desdoblo El Profeta y leo el titular.

 **ASTORIA GREENGRASS ROMPE EL COMPROMISO CON DRACO MALFOY A SEMANAS DE LA BODA.**

 _En la mañana de ayer, Astoria Greengrass, hija menor del matrimonio Greengrass, ha decidido romper con su compromiso con Draco Malfoy, hijo único del matrimonio Malfoy y ex-mortifago, de manera definitiva. En las palabras de la misma Señorita Greengrass, quien habría su futuro esposo la "decepcionó, no solo como mago, también como hombre"._ [Seguir leyendo en la Página 13].

No necesito seguir leyendo. Me apoyo contra el respaldo del retrete, mi cabeza toca la pared de fríos azulejos. Suelto el aire como si estuviera soltando gran parte de mi peso.

No se casará con ella.

Se que esta mal, que debería sentirme sucio por si quiera darle un minuto de mi atención. Pero lo ignoro, lo ignoro todo. Porque en estos momentos, siento que podría flotar de lo aliviado que estoy.

* * *

 **Hola. Tengo que decir que si publique tarde el capitulo no es mi culpa (no del todo jajaja). Si no me equivoco hace dos o tres días lo iba a subir pero por algún motivo no podía entrar a Fanfiction. Nose si era cosa mía o de la página, así que lo subí primero a Wattpad. Suelo hacerlo al revez pero esta vez, como les acabo de contar no me dejó.**

 **Y ustedes dirán: "¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en subirlo?" Y yo diré: "porque no tuve tiempo".**

 **Se que suena a excusa barata, pero es la verdad. En fin, mis disculpas a quienes me leen solo por Fanfiction, no quise hacerlos esperar. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

 **Nos leemos ;)**


	6. 6 Pasado

**6\. PASADO**

Después de esa noche, evité a Potter a toda costa. Tanto o más de lo que él me evitó a mí.

De vez en cuando, en el Gran Comedor o en la clase del profesor Slughburn, levantaba la mirada disimuladamente hacia él y lo encontraba mirándome. Pero ya no estaba ese desafió amenazante en sus ojos, de hecho, hacía algo de lo más peculiar: Potter se ponía rojo y desviaba la vista.

Era igual de desconcertante lo que provocaba en mí su reacción; como un cosquilleo en el estómago y un acaloramiento creciente. Como es lógico, no se lo comenté a nadie. No solo porque preferiría hacerme arrancar el brazo por otro estúpido hipogrifo antes de contarle a algún ser vivo lo sucedido con el _cara-rajada_ sino también porque no terminada de asimilarlo del todo como para ponerlo en palabras.

Cuando se trataba de Potter todo siempre se volvía fácilmente predecible. Él acechándome a escondidas, él entrometiéndose, él devolviendo el golpe, él y su estúpida doble moral al sentirse culpable por eso después. Podía moverme en ese terreno, estaba familiarizado con esos factores.

No podía en lo absoluto con un Potter empapado, de ojos brillantes y besándome. Ni en millón de años hubiera predicho algo así. Ni en mis peores sueños, ni en los mejores.

Y sin embargo, no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde entonces.

Me dije a mi mismo que era normal dada las circunstancias y la particularidad del hecho, es decir; ¡Había tenido una guerra de bocas con mi némesis, por un demonio!. Pero algo me decía que no le estaba dando el enfoque adecuado.

Me había sentido atraído por chicas antes, y por alguno que otro chico. Tenía recuerdos de chicas y chicos sin rostro, con corbatas verdes o azules cayendo sobre sus pechos y besos cuyo sabor ya olvidé. Un pequeño puñado de experiencias que no llegaron a ser más que eso por que estuvo ese asunto de mi padre en Azkaban y Lord Voldemort en mi hogar que logró distraer mi atención por completo de esas nimiedades.

Que esas sensaciones ya enterradas volvieran, en esta etapa de mi vida y con Potter, era clara señal de que en serio estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

 _Potty_. Un Gryffindor mestizo. El elegido. El protegido de Dumbledore. El idiota que rechazó mi mano. El metomentodo que es más molesto que un grano en el culo. El de los labios calientes y los ojos brillante. Harry Jodido Potter.

De ninguna manera.

Pasaron días antes de que volviera a ir al Lago Negro. No quería cruzarme con Potter y, al parecer, él tampoco conmigo porque los días en los que seguí trabajando con el ropero él dejó de seguir mis pasos. Por un lado fue un alivio, por otro era extraño no tenerlo acechándome.

Otra cosa más que cambiaba, supongo.

En la Sala de los Menesteres, sentado contra el ropero con un libro viejo y polvoriento que robé de la biblioteca sobre mis piernas, no podía dejar de desear que las cosas volvieran a como antes. Antes de que el Lord tomara con su mano fría mi brazo y colocara su varita en mi piel, antes de recibir la carta de madre comunicándome que padre había sido encerrado, antes de ser consciente de había dos bandos y que yo ya pertenecía a uno. Antes de que Potter me sacara del Lago y cambiara mi manera de verlo.

Cerré el libro con fuerza, haciendo que se levantara una nube de polvo que me hizo toser. No me estaba concentrando y sabía perfectamente el porqué.

También sabía que tenía que solucionarlo lo antes posible, pero la sola idea me aterraba más de lo que me atrevía a admitir.

 _¿Miedo de Potter? Debería de darte vergüenza._

* * *

Tomé una honda inhalación antes de correr las sábanas y meterme dentro de mis zapatos. Me sentía como el día de mi primer partido de Quidditch, lo que era ridículo, por que había hecho aquello un centenar de veces.

Podía recorrer el camino con los ojos cerrados y ejecutar el hechizo camuflante en mi antebrazo sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. Aún así, el nudo en mi estómago intensificó su apriete al ver que estaba llegando al Lago Negro más rápido de lo planeado.

Me detuve a la orilla de el agua, con los pies a pocos centímetros de la espesura negra. No me quité la capa ni los zapatos y mi varita se ocultaba lista y totalmente a mi alcance bajo mi manga.

Esperé.

No necesitaron pasar muchos minutos para que me empezara a sentir ridículo, allí parado, en el medio de la noche. Nos habíamos estado evitando por días y no es como si le hubiera citado o algo así. Estaba más que nada actuando según lo que creía que él haría, pero ya me había demostrado que podía ser impredecible cuando quería. De hecho, era más lógico que no apareciera a que lo hiciera, así que lo que estaba haciendo era más un disparo a ciegas que otra cosa. Sin mencionar que tenía más ganas de que no se presentara a que sí.

¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba haciendo allí?

Cuando llegué a la conclusión de que Potter no aparecería, empujé hacia abajo la molesta sensación por eso y decidí que bien podría meterme un rato. Había llegado a extrañar ese Lago infestado de criaturas no seguras. Comencé quitándome la túnica pero cuando estaba a media acción, me detuve. Escuché un ruido, como una rama rompiéndose.

No me dí la vuelta, no tenía sentido. Debía usar algún hechizo o una de esas capas invisibles que había insistido de niño a madre que me comprara. Sentía mis pulsaciones subiendo, pero traté de que no se notara en mis movimientos mientras volvía acomodarme bien la túnica.

—Potter —dije, mi aliento hizo una nube de vaho en la fría noche—. ¿No es muy tarde para estar fuera de cama?

Otro ruido. Cómo el de tela deslizándose sobre otra. _La capa, entonces._

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, Malfoy.

Estaba nervioso, tan o más que yo, se le notaba en la voz. Aún así, se había presentado.

—No puedo venir aquí a otra hora, es cuando está vacío —Mire por encima de mi hombro. Él estaba allí, parado debajo del árbol donde solía colgar mi túnica. Su cabello era un desastre y su túnica estaba abierta, dejando al descubierto su fea ropa muggle, la misma que traía puesta la otra noche a excepción que esa vez estaba seca. Sus ojos seguían viéndose brillantes—. O al menos eso creía.

—Malfoy... —dijo mi nombre en el mismo modo que lo hizo aquella vez, escuché las hojas crujiendo mientras se acercaba—. La otra noche...

Directo al grano, como todo Gryffindor arrojado y estúpido. Volví la cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente, tal vez demasiado brusco porque Potter se calló de inmediato. Gracias a Merlín.

—¿Hace cuánto que me espías? —pregunté.

Escuché a sus pasos detenerse.

—Yo no... —Resoplé y él pareció darse cuenta que era inútil a esas alturas—. Se que tramas algo. Algo malo. Y quería detenerte antes de que lo hicieras.

 _Algo muy malo._

Sin embargo, él no especificó sobre sus sospechas ni dijo que es lo que quería detenerme de hacer, lo que es extraño teniendo en cuenta que no tuvo reparos para acusar a mi madre en la tienda de Madam Malkin de tener amistades mortifagas.

—Qué considerado —le dije. Potter volvió a moverse y se posicionó a mi lado. Demasiado cerca, con su mirada puesta en el Lago Negro—.¿Y qué descubriste?

—No mucho. Además de que por alguna loca razón te gusta congelarte hasta los huesos en este lago.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es relajante.

Su cabeza giró hacia mí. Yo estaba evitando el contacto visual pero podía sentir la familiar furia vibrando fuera de su cuerpo directo hacia el mío. " _Por fin un terreno donde me puedo mover_ ", pensé, antes de que Potter abriera la boca.

—Se te fue un poco la mano relajándote, ¿no crees?

¿Había sido imaginación mía o había cierto tono de regaño en sus palabras? Desvié la mirada y sí, definitivamente el bastardo se veía como si quisiera darme un sermón. Y yo que creía que las cosas no podían ir más raras.

—Nunca se me va la mano en nada —le dije tajante. Claro que esa era una gran mentira porque todo se me estaba yendo de las manos últimamente—. ¿Eso es todo lo que pudiste sacar de tu gran espionaje? Vaya que apestas en eso, Potter.

—Bueno, siempre es difícil saber lo que pasa por tu siniestra cabeza, Malfoy.

La luna, como aquella vez, iluminaba su perfil. Y me dí cuenta que a pesar de no estar mojado el efecto seguía siendo el mismo.

—¿Siempre? ¿Lo has intentado mucho, acaso?

Potter parpadeó, perdiendo su expresión dura por un momento. Fue bastante gracioso de ver, la verdad.

—Yo no... —balbuceó, antes de fruncir el ceño y señalarme con el dedo, haciéndome tantear mi varita por instinto—. ¡No intentes cambiarme de tema! ¿Qué diablos estabas intentando hacer la otra noche?

Entrecerré los ojos, recordando con mucha facilidad lo que era tener a San Potter metiéndose en mis asuntos.

—Y no me vengas con esa mierda de relajación, si quieres relajarte vas a la piscina de baños de prefectos ¡no a un maldito lago lleno de criaturas peligrosas!

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes que hay una piscina en el baño de prefectos?

Potter detuvo su dedo en el aire.

—¡E-se no es el punto! —Dio un paso hacia mí, acortando más la distancia—. Responde mi pregunta.

—No tengo porqué responderte una mierda a ti, Potter —escupí las palabras, empujando fuera de mi cara su dedo—. ¿Acaso olvidas que puedo castigarte por esto?

—¡Podrías haberte ahogado, Malfoy!

—¡Lo tenía bajo control!

—¡Eso es lo peor de todo! —gritó, y otra vez sus ojos estaban brillando demasiado y otra vez era consciente de que estamos demasiado cerca—. ¿Qué es lo que tratabas de probar? ¿qué tratabas de hacer?

El corazón pareció querer salirse de mi pecho y mi estómago cayó cuesta abajo. ¿Qué trataba de hacer? Solo quería silencio, tranquilidad.

—No es de tu incumbencia —le dije, pero salió con menos veneno de lo que quería.

La expresión de Potter se ablandó, de nuevo, y eso me hizo sentir aún más enfermo. No era el rumbo que quería que la conversación tomase, había hecho un muy buen trabajo no pensando en el episodio como para tener una catarsis frente al cara-rajada.

—Malfoy —dijo. ¿Por qué seguía diciendo mi nombre de esa manera?—. Si necesitas ayuda...

Me separé con brusquedad.

—¡No necesitó ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un asqueroso mestizo Gryffindor como tú!

Potter se tensó un segundo, pero pareció controlarse y esquivar mi insulto. Impredecible de nuevo.

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo —dijo Potter, sus manos levantadas en un gesto que intentaba ser tranquilizante pero que solo ponía mis nervios más tensos—, y me imagino que Snape no es alguien que inspire mucha confianza, incluso para ustedes. Pero Dumbledore es de fiar, él no contara nada si se lo pides.

 _Dumbledore_ , si el Señor Tenebroso hubiese estado allí presente apuesto toda mi herencia a que se hubiera reído.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Potter? —escupí.

—De que esa no es la salida, Malfoy, no...

Estiré la mano y tome a Potter con fuerza de su fea camiseta muggle.

—No sé qué estará pasando por tu maldita cabeza de troll, pero quiero dejarte claro una cosa: No. Busco. Morir —espeté, aprovechando bien los centímetros de altura que le llevaba—. Valoro mi vida incluso más de lo que tú valoras la tuya, ¿te ha quedado claro, pedazo de idiota?

—Clarísimo —musitó, su aliento chocando con mi respiración agitada.

No fue hasta ese instante que vi en la situación en la que yo mismo me metí. Con Potter y sus ojos brillantes a centímetros de los míos, sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón contra mi puño que apretaba con firmeza su camiseta de algodón.

Pasé saliva. Otra vez esa sensación electrizante, aterradora y atrayente. No lo pude negar, estaba, literalmente, frente a mis ojos. Volvía a ser el adolescente hormonado de antaño, era un alivio y al mismo tiempo una maldición. Justo en el momento en el que mi vida pendía de un hilo.

 _Entonces, ¿qué tengo que perder?_

El pensamiento me golpeó incluso más fuerte que la revelación de que me atraía Potter. Aflojé mi agarre en él, pero no lo solté. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba en su cuello, pero fue el único movimiento que hizo, no intentó soltarse de mi agarre ni golpearme. Cosa que solo me desconcertó más; lucía tan expectante.

—Podemos hablar del valor de nuestras vidas toda la noche si quieres —dije, bajando la vista a sus labios. Tomando valor de quien sabe donde—, o podemos...

Aunque evidentemente no tomé lo suficiente. ¿Por qué diablos estaba coqueteando con Potter? ¿En serio arriesgaría mi vida de aquel modo por una calentura? No hay peor persona en el mundo con la cual podría enredarme en estos momentos. El-niño-que-vivió, el niño que el Señor Tenebroso quería muerto. Si mis oportunidades de sobrevivir ya eran mínimas, si me atrevía a seguir por ese rumbo bien podría yo mismo aplicarme el Avada Kedavra.

—¿O qué? —dijo Potter, con cierto tono impaciente en su voz.

Recuperando el sentido común, lo solté y puse distancia entre nosotros.

—O puedes volver a tu cuarto y desistir de tu estúpido juego de detectives de una vez —dije, girando sobre mis pies, decidido a volver al castillo y darme una ducha fría apenas llegara.

—¡No ibas a decir eso! —bramó Potter a mis espaldas. Lo ignoré y seguí caminando—. ¿No te cansas de ser un cobarde?

Me detuve. Mi cuerpo reaccionando a sus palabras en forma de un retortijón frustrante en la boca del estomago. Traté de luchar contra ello, pero siempre se me hizo difícil eso de no responder las invitaciones a una pelea, menos si eran las de él.

—Muy valiente tú, ocultándote bajo tu capa invisible.

La expresión de ligero triunfo que había captado en él cuando me giré en su dirección se esfumó con eso. ¿Acaso creyó que no lo adivinaría?

—Yo no soy él que ha estado evitando venir aquí toda la semana —dijo, envalentonado.

—Sí que estás atento, Potter.

—No tanto como tú, Malfoy.

No respondí, me limité a inspeccionarlo con la mirada. Estábamos discutiendo, ¿pero por qué? Potter había lucido satisfecho cuando había logrado detenerme con su insulto, frustrado cuando me había querido retirar en primer lugar y dulcemente expectante antes de eso. Sin mencionar que fue él quien me besó la anterior vez. Todo aquello era un claro mensaje, pero viniendo de Potter, significaba una completa locura. Debía estar equivocado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté.

—Creo que por el mismo motivo que tú —respondió, sin rodeos.

" _Tal vez no estoy tan equivocado_ ", pensé, mientras veía a Potter viniendo hacia mí y deteniéndose con sus pies a centímetros de los míos.

Sus ojos parecían desafiarme

—¿O qué, Malfoy?

Suspiré, del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando veía que Crabbe y Goyle iban a cometer una irremediable estupidez.

—Potter... —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Malfoy —me imitó, con sus ojos verdes y brillantes acorralando a los míos. Quería una respuesta.

" _No es buena idea_ ", quise decirle, " _No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, en lo que nos estamos metiendo_ ". Pero él se veía como si lo quisiera y yo sentía que también quería aquello. Era como el resultado inevitable de años y años de tensión acumulada. Como una copa de vino que se iba llenando gota a gota, en un evidente camino a llenarse y rebalsar en cualquier instante.

Solo que las cosas se habían apresurado, y puede que el asomo de nuestras inminentes muertes en el horizonte tuviera que ver bastante con eso.

Miré a Potter, con todo su cabello desastroso y testarudez. Él también corría riesgo si le daba lo que pedía, ¿por qué no parecía preocupado? Tal vez el idiota aún no era consciente, pero lo en algún momento se daría cuenta, ¿y entonces qué?

Sentí un cosquilleo eléctrico en el dorso de la mano, sobresaltado, quité la mano de inmediato. Al instante de hacerlo me dí cuenta que había sido cosa de Potter. Por un momento creí que quería quitarme la varita o descubrir la marca, pero cuando vi como la duda resquebrajaba su firme tozudez me di cuenta que había sido un intento de avance por su parte. Lo que provocó otra nueva y extraña sensación en la boca del estomago.

" _Estamos muertos_ ", pensé, antes de tirar de su camiseta muggle y atraerlo hacia mí.

No se si apliqué mucha fuerza o es que Potter simplemente no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitarlo, pero atrapar sus labios con los míos debió de ser una de las cosas más sencillas que hice en mi vida. Tanto que vagamente me pregunté porque lo había alargado tanto.

Su boca era tan cálida como la recordaba y mientras me atrevía a empujar mi lengua dentro de esa calidez, las manos de Potter se aferraban fuertemente contra mi cabello. Yo nunca hubiera dejado que alguien estrujara mi pelo de aquella forma, pero con Potter abriendo más sus labios y con su lengua yendo al encuentro de la mía ni siquiera pude pensar en ese detalle. Solté su camisa y deslice mis manos por sus costados hasta rodear su espalda y chocar su pecho agitado contra el mío.

Potter hizo el mismo ruido que aquella noche, provocando el mismo efecto en mí. Sintiéndome dulcemente electrizado mordí su labio y, en un acto de descaro hecho con anterioridad pero nunca a él, deslicé mis manos hacia abajó. Sintiendo la diferencia de telas entre la camiseta y el pantalón, apreté con firmeza. Cuando el sonido gutural emergió desde Potter hacia mi boca de nuevo, supe que había encontrado su talón de Aquiles. Finalmente.

Me separé, sin soltarlo y sin poder evitar la sonrisa socarrona en mi cara. Potter se vio aturdido, yo me sentí un poco así al ver sus labios enrojecidos.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta? —le dije, ligeramente agitado.

—Demonios, sí —gruñó, antes de impulsarse hacia adelante.

Lo siguiente que supe es que tenía a Potter atacándome con su boca nuevamente y a mi espalda estrellándose contra un árbol.

Era una locura, un acto lleno de impulso e inconsciencia que nada tenían que ver con la astucia y sigilo con la que debía de comportarme. Pese a saber todo eso, el sentimiento de triunfo me calentaba las venas. O tal vez eso era cosa de Potter. De todas formas, creo que esa fue la primera vez en la que ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo en algo para salir los dos beneficiados.

O perjudicados, depende de el modo en que lo veas.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento la tardanza! Fue una dura época de mesas de exámenes y finales, así que sepan disculpar.**

 **Dí una explicación de todo esto en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero me olvide de hacerlo por este medio. De todas maneras ahora tengo tiempo libre hasta las mesas de febrero por lo que espero poder ponerme al día con la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. 7 Presente

**7\. PRESENTE**

Hoy es 5 de Junio, es su cumpleaños. Intento no pensar en eso mientras río por algo que acaba de decir Seamus. No estoy seguro de que fue exactamente lo que dijo, pero debió ser gracioso porque los demás se rieron también.

Esta noche Ginny y yo invitamos a nuestros amigos a comer a casa. Luna no pudo venir porque esta de excursión con su novio tratando de casar alguna criatura extraña y posiblemente inexistente en Islandia, pero Hermione, Ron, Seamus y Neville habían aceptado la invitación gustosos.

En esta fecha siempre trato de mantenerme rodeado de gente el mayor tiempo posible, porque si estoy solo con mis pensamientos y recuerdos termino haciendo estupideces como las que hice después de la guerra. Mi lechuza aún esta resentida por como la tiré de las plumas para evitar que saliera volando de mi ventana con una muy vergonzosa y desesperada carta escrita por una versión muy borracha y triste de mí.

Gracias a Dios recapacité y esa carta terminó ardiendo en las llamas de mi chimenea en Grimmauld Place.

Esa fue una etapa oscura para mí. Lo único que evitó que El Profeta me despellejara ante la comunidad mágica fue que mis amigos se esforzaron mucho en cubrirme en mi breve etapa de alcoholismo. Empezó después de los juicio a los Malfoy, declaré a favor de que Narcissa y Draco fueran exonerados bajo un Juramento Inquebrantable de nunca volver a atentar contra la sociedad ni cometer ningún crimen contra algún inocente.

Durante mi declaración frente al Wizengamot me negué a verlo a la cara. Temía que si lo hacia me lanzaría para destrozarle los huesos a puñetazos o para llorar de alivio en su hombro mientras lo apretaba contra mí para sentir el latir de su corazón contra el mío.

La verdad es que la sacó barata, no fue a Azkaban como el maldito de su padre y el resto de sus compinches Mortifagos y cumplió su principal objetivo: salir vivo de todo aquello, al costo que sea. Yo entré en la bolsa de _"cosas fácilmente sacrificables"_ , eso me quedó más que claro después de que él desapareció. Sin despedirse, sin dar ni una maldita explicación, sin un jodido agradecimiento ni una jodida disculpa. Ni siquiera fui merecedor de una última de sus burlas. Solo se fue, sin mirar atrás. Y yo me hundí después de eso.

Empezó conmigo yendo al Cabeza de Puerco y ordenando una botella de Whisky de Fuego. Draco se las había arreglado para conseguir una de esas durante sexto año, nos la bajamos entera junto a nuestra orilla en el lago. Todavía tengo clavada la imagen de su perfil a la luz de la luna, de su nuez de Adán moviéndose bajo la pálida piel de su cuello mientras pasaba el licor por su garganta. Con solo verlo supe que no era su primera vez. En su momento quise preguntarle al respecto, pero a Draco nunca le gustaron las preguntas y yo tampoco estaba seguro de que me gustaran sus respuestas. Así que solo recibí la botella cuando me la tendió.

Lo que comenzó como una noche de ahogamiento de penas se convirtió en una rutina, me convertí en un cliente habitual del Cabeza de Puerco. Casi no tengo recuerdos de esos meses, solo se que me despertaba con fuertísimos dolores de cabeza y siempre abrazado a una botella vacía de Whisky de Fuego. Cuando me dí cuenta de que solo lo hacía porque me recordaba al sabor de los besos de Draco en esas noches, me dije a mi mismo _"Supéralo, patético idiota"_. En su lugar me emborrachaba con cerveza, ron, coñac, tequila y el whisky mundano. Todas bebidas muggles que sabía que Draco en su vida había probado.

Me siento como el peor de los gusanos de solo pensar la mierda que les hice pasar a mis amigos y a los Weasley, ellos tenían sus propios dolores y sin embargo allí estaban para ir a buscarme a algún bar de mala muerte, para dejarme a salvo en Grimmauld Place, para alejar a los periodistas y dejarme una buena ración de sopa de pollo y pociones anti-resaca.

 _"Esta bien, Harry"_ me dijo Hermione una vez, acariciándome el cabello mientras yo lloraba en su regazo en uno de esos episodios de borrachera melancólica. " _Todos tratamos de sobrellevarlo de la manera en que podemos"_.

Claro, ella se enfocó en terminar sus estudios inconclusos en Hogwarts a través de tareas y exámenes a distancias, Ron y Seamus se esforzaron en entrenar para las enlistaciones de Aurores pese a que como héroe de guerra iban a dejarlo entrar directamente, Neville se armó una especie de huerto personal, Luna decidió convertirse en una versión de Dora la Exploradora con las criaturas mágicas y se que Dean puso todos sus esfuerzos en consolar y reconquistar Ginny por esos días. Y después estaba yo, llenando mi sistema de alcohol muggle hasta el desmayo, atesorando recuerdos viejos y ajenos, despertándome con el piso de mi cuarto vomitado.

Cada tanto tenía pesadillas con Voldemort y la guerra. Casi siempre soñaba con Draco, y cuando lo hacía me despertaba con las sábanas manchadas o la almohada húmeda. A veces ambas.

Después me repuse; dejé de beber, me alisté a los Aurores y Ginny y yo nos dimos una nueva oportunidad. Junto a ella, y rodeado de mis amigos y los Weasley encontré paz. Claro que en fechas como esta sentía mi seguridad tambalear un poco y mi cabeza me jugaba una mala pasada.

Como ahora, que estoy tratando de alejar su imagen de mi mente y evitar preguntarme como la esta pasando. Y con quien. Con la perra fina de Greengrass seguro que no.

 _¿Estará solo? ¿Con su madre? ¿Seguirá en la ciudad? ¿Estará con alguien más?_

El repentino silencio que se instala en la sala me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Oh no, ¿me preguntaron algo?

Miro alrededor pero ninguno de mis amigos me mira, es más, hasta parecen fascinados en sus latas de cerveza, en sus uñas, en el color de la alfombra. Miro a Ginny; ella esta jugando con sus dedos en su regazo, retorciéndolos. Siento que me perdí de algo gordo.

—Él está muy bien —dice Seamus, rompiendo el silencio de manera demasiado enérgica para ser natural—, hablamos la semana pasada. Ya se acostumbró a conducir del otro lado y en su trabajo le pagan bien, ¡y hasta se consiguió una novia americana y todo!

Así que hablan de Dean, dos años después sigue siendo difícil tocar el tema.

—Wow —dice Ginny—, eso es fantástico.

Todos se giran a mirarme, esperando mi reacción a eso (incluso Ginny). No se si esperan a que explote de celos o me tiña de vergüenza.

—Sí —respondo, sonriendo y entrelazando las manos con Ginny. Se que de los dos ella es la que siempre se sintió más culpable, por quien Dean se sintió más dolido—, me alegro mucho por él. Sabía que el acento le funcionaria bien allí —bromeo.

Seamus se ríe.

—Pensaba que era un mito, pero me dijo que a las chicas se vuelven locas por los acentos extranjeros. Tal vez me dé una vuelta por Nueva York cuando me libere de las practicas.

Las prácticas son algo que todos los aspirantes a Aurores estamos sufriendo. Ya finalizaron los exámenes, ahora querían ver que tan buenos éramos en acción. El problema es que no había mucha acción ahora que no había locos dementes queriendo apoderarse del mundo mágico, así que no nos entusiasmaba estar pendientes de la aparición del Patronus de Robards (que podía llegar en cualquier puto momento) para salir corriendo a custodiar la llegada a salvo de los dulces mágicos o una riña entre brujas en el Callejón Diagon.

—Ni lo menciones —digo, dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

Y todo se queda en silencio de nuevo. Hola, incomodidad.

La chimenea cruje y Terry sale expulsado de ella, me levantó del sillón con rapidez y voy a recibirlo. Nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo.

—Lamento la tardanza —dice, limpiándose los restos de ceniza de la túnica. Luce cansado.

—No te preocupes —le digo, palmeando su espalda—, ¿quieres una cerveza?

—Por favor.

Voy a la cocina mientras Terry saluda al resto, quienes también lucen aliviados de tener una distracción.

—¿Cómo vas con las prácticas? —le pregunto, entregándole la botella destapada.

—Horribles. Estuve parado cinco horas sin hacer absolutamente nada, podría haber dormido de pie como los caballos y no habría hecho ninguna diferencia.

Seamus, que había comenzado una partida de Snaps Explosivos con Ron, resopla con entendimiento.

—¿A que es una mierda? Ayer me tocó hacer de poste en Hogsmeade, lo único bueno es que hice que un mocoso me comprara un helado en Honeydukes.

—Tú por lo menos tuviste helado, yo estoy en la parte geriátrica de San Mungo. No hay nada peor que estar rodeado de un montón de ancianos sordos y cascarrabias.

Neville se ríe.

—Y yo pensé que la vida de los Aurores era pura aventura.

Iba a responder a eso cuando el Patronus de un ya conocido halcón se materializa en mi sala.

—Boot —se escucha la gruñona voz de Robards, Terry suelta un gruñido bajo—, aparece en San Mungo de inmediato. Atacaron a Malfoy a la entrada de un bar y necesito que tengas un ojo sobre él durante su internación por si quieren terminar el trabajo o Malfoy decide que quiere venganza. Para ayer, Boot.

Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

 _Atacaron a Malfoy._ A Draco. Draco fue atacado.

—Al menos no es el geriátrico —dice Terry, dejando su cerveza aún llena sobre la mesita—. Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme.

Se despide, dirigiéndose a la chimenea. Lo miro irse con la desesperación queriendo salirse de mi garganta. Él se detiene bruscamente y me mira confundido, bajando la vista hacia mi mano. Es entonces que me doy cuenta de que lo tengo agarrado del brazo.

—Eh… —lo suelto lentamente—. ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Puedes necesitar ayuda.

—No, esta bien. No creo que Malfoy sea un problema —dice, y veo con impotencia como reanuda su camino a la chimenea y toma un puñado de _polvos flú_ —. Además Robards me pateara el trasero si se entera que pedí refuerzos para custodiar a un solo mago herido.

Herido. Trago con fuerza la bola de angustia que me obstruye la garganta.

—El hurón siempre es un problema —rezonga Ron—. Así que no te confíes, aún herido puede soltar veneno.

Terry se ríe y masculla una despedida antes de tirar los polvos dentro de la chimenea y gritar: _¡San Mungo!_

* * *

Había pasado tiempo desde que me había sentido tan impaciente porque mis amigos abandonaran mi casa. Terry se fue hace aproximadamente cuarenta minutos y juro que se sienten como los minutos más largos de la historia. Miré la chimenea más de treinta veces esperando que Terry aparezca con novedades sobre él. Pero yo sabía que esas guardias podían durar horas, que Robards podía ser tan jodido para hacerte quedar toda la noche, o al menos hasta que se le dé de alta a la víctima. Lo que significaba que Draco aún seguía en San Mungo.

Para el colmo, Ron se puso a despotricar sobre Malfoy dando pie a una conversación sobre el quien y el porque fue atacado. Neville propuso que pudo ser alguien quien perdió a algún ser querido durante la guerra. Ron dijo que también pudo ser algún ex-mortifago o familiar de uno con deseos de venganza por cómo Draco había salido prácticamente beneficioso de todo, con una mirada de reojo hacia mí mientras lo decía. Seamus apostó que fue algún matón contratado por Astoria Greengrass. Después de eso la charla tomó un tono chistoso, y comenzaron a tirar posibles maldiciones que fueron usadas para el ataque. Yo me sentía como una olla a presión, imaginándome con demasiada precisión las descripciones dichas por Seamus y Ron. No se cuanto tiempo habría aguantado eso. Gracias a Dios, Hermione hizo su intervención y les dijo que dejaran de decir estupideces.

Finalmente, Neville se levantó y dijo que tenía que irse. Después de su retirada Hermione apuró a Ron y a Seamus para que se fueran también, ya que estamos en día de semana y mañana seguimos con las prácticas. Ella fue la última en despedirse, algo en el modo en que me miró a los ojos me inquietó, tanto que levanté las barreras de mi mente pese a que sabía que ella no era muy buena en legeremancia.

Una vez solos, me levanto del sillón y le digo a Ginny que estaré un par de horas en mi oficina, que no hace falta que me espere para dormir. Pienso aparecerme apenas esté fuera de su vista, se que si ella va a comprobar si estoy dentro de unos minutos y no me encuentra puedo estar en problemas. Pero no me importa, voy a correr el riesgo.

Apenas avanzo dos pasos cuento siento su mano sobre mi brazo.

—Creí que los exámenes ya habían terminado —dice ella.

—Ehh, si, pero Robards me dejó su papeleo de oficina para hacer —miento—. No es la gran cosa, pero si no lo hago ahora después me olvido y no quieres verlo cuando se enoja.

Intento soltarme, pero ella se acerca y sus brazos me se envuelven alrededor de mi torso.

—Hazlo mañana —murmura contra mis labios.

Dios, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Ginny, en serio —le digo con suavidad, tratando de escabullirme sutilmente—. No tardaré mucho, una hora como mucho.

Solo quiero ver como está.

—Si te tomá tan poco tiempo, entonces con más razón puedes hacerlo mañana —dice apretando su abrazo mientras se estira a besarme.

—Pero… —busco desesperadamente por una nueva excusa.

Ella se separa y me clava sus ojos almendra en los míos.

—Estoy cansada de dormir sola, Harry —murmura.

Y me siento como una mierda. Por que Ginny (mi esposa) esta frente a mí, pidiéndome que me quedé con ella y en lo único en lo que pienso es en salir corriendo a ver al maldito bastardo que me rompió el corazón en mi adolescencia.

Me trago un suspiro y asiento. Ella sonríe, sus ojos brillantes, y se gira tirando de mi mano hacia el cuarto. Me quito los zapatos, no podré pegar ojo en toda la noche, pero con la suficiente paciencia podre esperar a que ella se duerma.

Un tirón en el botón de mi pantalón me dicen que su plan no es ese.

—Ginny, ¿qué…?

—Shh —me calla, su aroma a naranjas es todo lo que huelo mientras siento sus besos húmedos en mi cuello—. Solo relajate.

—Pero... creí que querías que durmieramos juntos.

—Y eso quiero, pero después de que hagamos otras cosas.

Mierda. Esto no podía estarse complicando más.

—Ginny, mañana tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana, no creo... —intento convencerla, tomándola de las manos cuando estas quieren meterse dentro de mis calzoncillos.

—¿Recuerdas la noche de nuestra boda, Harry? —sus manos se escapan de las mías y se cuelga de mi cuello—. ¿La recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —digo, con cierta dificultad, cuando ella tira de mí hacia sus labios. Me besa con fuerza, su lengua empuja para entrar pero me separo ligeramente—. Cielo, espera, de verdad que me gustaría pero…

—Yo estaba nerviosa, pero me dijiste que confiara en ti… —sus labios susurran las palabras mientras se mueven por mi mandíbula—. Que todo estaría bien, que me cuidarías por siempre, que estar a mi lado era lo único que necesitabas para ser feliz. Que me amabas.

—Y te amo —le digo. Porque es verdad, lo hago. Pero no como debería.

Tantas promesas hechas, tantas palabras dichas para convencerla a ella y convencerme a mí. Y mirenme ahora; queriendo huir para ver a un bastardo al que no le importé lo suficiente.

—Lo se —dice. Noto su voz un poco rara, pero posiblemente sea por el hecho de que esta hablando contra mi cuello—. Lo se. Y yo te amo a ti, Harry. En serio.

Sus manos se meten bajo mi remera, tirando hacia arriba. Y yo se que no podré. No voy a poder tener sexo con Ginny, no sintiendo esta pesada preocupación en el pecho. No cuando se que Draco esta herido en alguna habitación de San Mungo. En su cumpleaños. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él ahora, ni siquiera se si pude hacerlo bien alguna vez.

Tomó a Ginny de los brazos y la separo. Ella me mira con sus ojos grandes y desconcertados. Debí hacerlo con más delicadeza.

—Lo siento, mi amor —le digo, haciendo círculos con mis pulgares en sus hombros. No suelo usar pronombres cariñosos, pero quiero suavizar la situación lo máximo posible—. Pero es enserio que mañana tengo que madrugar. ¿No podríamos... solo dormir?

Sus ojos se humedecen, y tengo ganas de maldecirme a mí mismo. Soy una mierda de persona.

—Claro, sí. No se en lo que estaba pensando —dice, sorbiendo por la nariz y sonriéndome—. Lo siento, olvide que mañana tienes tus prácticas. Se que son fechas importantes.

—No son más importantes que tú —le digo con ímpetu, tirando de su cintura para abrazarla—. Prometo recompensarte este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos a cenar a un restaurante.

Ginny se aferra a mi camiseta con tanta fuerza que se me estruje el corazón. Beso su frente con cariño.

—No hace falta —murmura ella.

—Sí, si la hace —digo contra tu cabello—. Lamento ser tan mal esposo, se que mereces algo mejor.

—No digas eso —sus manos sueltan mi camiseta para tomarme del rostro. Sus ojos almendra me atraviesan, hay tanto sentimiento en su mirada que no puedo evitar preguntarme que hice para merecer todo eso—. Eres fantástico, Harry, cualquier chica querría estar en mi lugar.

Me río.

—Dices eso porque eres mi esposa.

—Lo digo por que es verdad. Eres Harry Potter. Has sufrido tanto en tu vida, y con todo el poder que tienes podrías haber sido otro Señor Oscuro. Pero eres humilde, y tan valiente. Tienes un enorme corazón.

Me rió, esta vez con incomodidad.

—Ginny, por Dios...

—Te sacrificaste por todos nosotros, Harry. Nos salvaste, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Te mereces todo lo puedas querer —su boca busca de nuevo la mía, y le respondo sin pensar. Noto su rostro húmedo—. Y me elegiste a mí.

—Ginny, ¿esta todo bien?

Ella se pasa la mano por las mejillas y asiente.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco sensible. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas —me sonríe, y tira de mi hacia la cama—. ¿Vamos a dormir?

No se que decir, así que me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Nos metemos a la cama, ella se pone de espaldas hacia mí. La rodeo por la cintura y ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Siento que algo esta mal, que no me esta diciendo algo. Pero es un pensamiento ligero comparado con las palabras de Robards aún retumbando en mi cabeza.

Draco fue atacado. Y yo tengo que verlo, saber si esta bien. Ya podré ahogarme en mi culpa después.

* * *

Es de madrugada para cuando logro escabullirme en San Mungo. Ginny tardó en dormirse más de lo esperado, parecieron pasar horas hasta que sus músculos se destensaron y escuche su respiración lenta. Y apenas estuve seguro, me levanté y fui a mi oficina. Salí por la puerta para evitar que el grito a la chimenea la despertara. Una vez estuve fuera de mi departamento, me cubrí con esa capa que hace años que no usaba y me aparecí directamente en la siempre llena Sala de Recepción.

No preciso ir al mostrador de Información, si Draco fue atacado de seguro fue por algún mago o Mortifago resentido, por lo que debe estar en la Cuarta planta, donde estaban todos los daños provocados por hechizos. Tardo un poco en dar con la habitación pero finalmente lo encuentro en la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Después de aplicar un _Muffliato_ , me escabullo en la pequeña habitación. En ella hay tres camas y el lugar esta completamente oscuro, de no ser por la leve luz de luna que se filtra por la estrecha ventana que esta en la pared del fondo, junto a la ultima cama, que es donde Draco se encuentra.

El latir de mi corazón se contradice con mis pasos, mientras me quitó la capa y avanzo lo más silencioso que puedo hacia él. Me detengo al pie de la segunda cama, estoy a menos de tres pasos de él. Respiro hondo y absorbo todo lo que mis ojos puedan.

Esta volteado de lado, mirando hacia la pared. Su pelo de un rubio pálido esta un poco más largo de la ultima vez que lo vi, solo un poco, lo suficiente para tapar su nuca y rozar la primera vertebra de su columna. No lleva puesta ninguna camiseta, por lo que su espalda pálida esta parcialmente descubierta, solo hasta la cadera, que es donde empieza a cubrirlo la sosa sabana no tan blanca del hospital San Mungo. Parece un pecado que él, Draco Malfoy, se cubra con ella.

Tiene unas ligeras manchitas en la espalda que se que no estaban ahí antes, parecen ser del tipo provocadas por el sol y me hacen preguntarme donde habrá estado todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera. Pero lo que hace que mi estomago se retuerza de un sentimiento espeso de rabia e impotencia es ver su hombro derecho vendado. Debe haber sido ahí donde impacto el hechizo y por el ungüento verdoso y conocido que se que usan para regenerar la piel debió ser doloroso para él.

Mi pies terminan con la distancia entre yo y la cama antes de que pueda dar la orden. Mi mano se levanta hacia su mejilla. Después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo sigue deseando tocarlo.

—Es difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres, ¿no?

 _¡Mierda!_ Me separo de la cama de un salto y suelto la capa de la impresión.

Con el cuidado y la lentitud de un herido, Draco se girá en la cama y me mira con sus templados ojos plateados. Las firmeza en mis piernas tiembla un poco.

—Estas despierto… —es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Estúpido.

—Es difícil dormirse sobre una de estas camas —dice con voz calma, mientras se afirma en sus brazos, para sentarse.

Hace un siseo de dolor cuando los músculos de sus hombros se contraen. Doy un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

—Dejame…

—No hace falta —me cortá, terminando de incorporarse.

La almohada se levanta y se acomoda contra el respaldo y Draco se deja caer contra ella con un suspiro. Siento un pinchazo de nostalgia, había olvidado lo bueno que era haciendo hechizos simples sin varita.

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunto, sin poder evitarlo.

Me mira perezosamente, hay unas oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Tal vez sea debido a alguna poción adormecedora, pero luce cansado. Como si llevara un gran peso sobre sus adoloridos hombros. Quiero acercarme de nuevo.

—Lo normal cuando te dan con un _Diffindo_.

Aprieto los puños.

—¿Quienes fueron? —exijo— ¿los atraparon?

—No te molestes, Potter, ya me interrogaron. —dice, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia el techo—. Ademas, he recibido peores.

Trago con fuerza, la luz de la ventana es leve, pero es suficiente para vislumbrar las finas y pálidas cicatrices que cruzan todo su torso delantero. Me siento como si volviera a tener 16 años y estuviera de nuevo en la enfermería de la Señorita Pomfrey, torturado por la culpa frente a un Draco que se niega a mirarme.

—¿A que viniste? —su pregunta me distrae de su pecho, sus ojos siguen fijos en el techo.

—Yo… me enteré de que te atacaron —carraspeo. Mierda, estoy nervioso. Como no estarlo si la ultima vez que nos vimos le di de lleno con un _Expulso_ y ahora estamos teniendo una conversación casi civilizada, como si todo aquello no hubiera ocurrido.

Él eleva una ceja.

—¿Ya salió en los diarios? Los de _El Profeta_ están cada vez más rápidos.

—No, no me enteré por ahí. No lo leo.

—Haces bien, solo publican mierda.

¿Eso significaba que lo de su matrimonio cancelado podía no ser verdad? No se me había ocurrido aquella posibilidad hasta, ¿cómo puedo creerme tan fácilmente cualquier cosa que _El Profeta_ diga?

—¿Lo dices por la nota que publicaron sobre tu casamiento?

Sus ojos grises se desvían hacia los míos y de inmediato me arrepiento de no haberme mordido la lengua.

—Creí que no lo leías.

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de lucir despreocupado ante su fija mirada.

—Los chismes vuelan rápido.

—Supongo —dice, como si no se lo tragara—. No leí la nota, pero ya me imagino cuan dulces son las palabras que Astoria le dijo a Rita Skeeter sobre mí.

—Luces como si no te importara.

—Ella me advirtió que las cosas no se iban a quedar como si nada.

—Entonces tu rompiste el compromiso, no ella —Draco no dice nada, y a recuerdo lo que dijo Seamus esta tarde—. ¿Y si fue ella quien mandó a atacarte?

Draco suelta hace un sonido similar a una risa amarga.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Por qué estar tan seguro? —inquiero con enojo, ¿cómo es que puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que le pasó?—. Dijiste que ella esta molesta y te amenazo con vengarse, y por lo que veo casi te rebanan el brazo. Es una sospechosa lógica.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Astoria es caprichosa y no le gusta cuando las cosas no ocurren como quiere, pero no es una sicario. El único desmembramiento que puede hacerme es a mi reputación, y no le queda mucho con lo que trabajar.

—Si es tan malvada como la pintas con mas razón debería ser investigada —insisto—. Aunque sea para despejar dudas, tal vez después de eso te deje tranquilo.

Draco se incorpora en la cama.

—Te dije que ella no fue —su voz es filosa, tanto como sus ojos entrecerrados taladrándome—. Y yo no dije que fuera malvada, solo caprichosa. Sabe que si me atacara sería la primera en despertar sospechas. Astoria es una chica inteligente y de buena cuna, no una criminal. Así que mantente a ti y a tus sospechas de Auror lejos de ella.

Una sensación muy similar a la que sentí cuando vi las fotos de ellos dos anunciando su compromiso en el periódico me invade.

—Tú también lo eras y mira —dirijo por inercia la mirada hacia la Marca Tenebrosa aun vigente en su antebrazo izquierdo, aferrado a su pálida piel. Siento mi furia crecer como un caldero en ebullición—. Si tan buena chica es, ¿por que no te casaste con ella entonces?

Su mandíbula se ve apretada y se por su expresión que me esta a punto de escupir su veneno de vuelta.

—Porque no quería acabar cometiendo el mismo error que tú y condenarme a un matrimonio infeliz y sinsentido.

Sus palabras me golpean en lugar justo. Me viene a la cabeza el recuerdo de Ginny llorando vulnerable hace solo unas horas, y de mí sin poder abrazarla por las noches. Miro a Draco, reteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, en las discusiones él siempre sabe como dar con la llaga, era lo que más odiaba de él en Hogwarts y sigue siéndolo aún hoy.

—Cierra la maldita boca —espetó, golpeando con el puño en el colchón, a centímetros de él.—. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estas hablando, no sabes nada de nosotros. Ginny no es un error, ella es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Sus ojos grises relampaguean, un musculo se mueve tenso en su mejilla.

—Apartate —sisea entre dientes. Y entonces noto que estoy prácticamente inclinado sobre él. Mi puño se suaviza sobre la fea sabana de la cama en cuanto el aroma de Draco me llega (colonia francesa y especias), y es como una especie de morfina tranquilizante que apacigua la furia de hace unos segundos. Mis ojos beben cada detalle a mi alcance; las mejillas coloradas, las pestañas largas y rubias, diminutas motas azules en ese par de iris tormentosos, un pequeño raspón sobre su ceja izquierda, un par de mechones rebeldes de oro pálido sobre su frente, su boca rosácea y seca. Me balanceo ligeramente en el lugar, acabo de meterme yo mismo en la boca del lobo. Sí él intenta hacer lo que pretendía aquel día en el callejón, no se si puedo impedírselo esta vez. Solo que él no lo hace—. Apartate —repite.

No le hago caso. No porque no quiera sino porque a esta altura ya no puedo. Abro la boca, quiero decirle algo, quiero decir su nombre. Draco. Quiero decirle que…

Un fuerte impacto en el pecho me saca el aire y me hace trastabillar hacia atrás. Lo miró, incrédulo. Dolido.

—Te dije que te apartaras —dice, con voz agitada.

Su cabeza se hecha con fuerza hacia atrás en la almohada, apretando sus labios con fuerza. Me asusta la rapidez con la que sube y baja su pecho. De repente, se ve más pálido.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto, intento acercarme de nuevo pero el niega con la cabeza y me detengo. Caigo en el detalle que me golpeo con la derecha—. ¿Te duele el hombro, verdad? Mierda, no debí…

—Solo… —dice con voz estrangulada, sus ojos cerrados—, solo necesito un minuto.

Espero pacientemente, viendo como de apoco su respiración se regula. Finalmente abre los ojos, de un metal templado ahora, y mira ligeramente hacia la ventana, evitándome. La luna brilla desde el cielo nublado, dándole al rostro de Draco un aspecto aún más agotado.

—Luces cansado —digo, rompiendo el silencio.

—Lo estoy —dice, palabras secas tiradas al aire. Pienso que es lo único que va a decir, pero me equivocó:—. Sabes, los que me atacaron, ellos me dijeron que me lo merecía. Y por un momento les dí la razón, no iba a defenderme, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sus palabras me calan en el pecho como estacas, odio el tono derrotado en su voz.

—Solo son unos pobres diablos, los encontraremos y…

—No seas hipócrita, tú piensas igual —escupe—. Dijiste que no podías dormir al lado de esta marca, ellos dijeron que nadie que la tuviera merecía vivir.

Doy un paso atrás, es peor al golpe en el pecho de hace un rato.

—No me refería a eso…

—¿Crees que no notó cómo me miras, cómo miras la Marca? —me escupe, levantando su brazo izquierdo, la serpiente iluminada por el resplandor que entra por la mirada. Apartó la vista—. ¿Ves? No soportas verla y yo no soporto verte a ti con esa expresión.

Niego con la cabeza. No es la Marca lo que me duele ver, es lo que representa. Todas las muertes que ocurrieron por causa de eso y por quién la puso allí. Esa marca fue nuestra separación, el sufrimiento físico y mental de Draco y por lo tanto el mio también. ¿Qué tan distintas pudieron ser las cosas si él no hubiera sido marcado por Voldemort?

—Ya pagué por mis errores, Potter. Pagaré por ellos hasta el día en que me muera, créeme —Suelta una risa hueca, el sonido se me hace insoportable de oír. Pero su expresión se vuelve sería de nuevo—. Pero no pienso cargar más culpas de las necesarias, no soy como tú. A mí también me lastimaron, también sufrí por las decisiones de quienes querría. ¡Y no veo a nadie sintiéndose malditamente culpable por ello!

Golpea accidentalmente su puño con el borde de la mesita de noche. Se quejá, frustrado, y golpea la mesa en forma de venganza, enviando el vaso de plástico con agua en ella al otro extremo de la habitación. Se ve furioso y destrozado y no puedo evitar sentir su dolor. Quiero tragarme todas mis palabras de vuelta, quiero acercarme y calmarlo entre mis brazos.

—Draco, basta —le digo, tomándolo del brazo para que se quede quieto—. La herida.

Se suelta de mi agarre con una sacudida.

—No finjas que te importo —me sisea a la cara, sus ojos relampagueando como un rayo en medio de una tormenta.

—¡Tú siempre me importas! —gritó, arrepintiéndome al instante. Pero el modo en que la expresión de Draco cambia evita que quiera retractarme—. Siempre...

Retengo el aire, esperando a lo siguiente que pueda pasar, a lo siguiente que Draco haga. Me siento idiota porque es como si todo dependiera de él, cómo si no tuviera decisión en lo que pase a continuación, cómo si fuera libre de dejarme envolver en su torbellino sin las culpas por estar lastimando a alguien. Cómo si quisiera que él haga algo.

Pero Draco solo me examina, con sus ojos grises que dicen mucho pero al mismo tiempo no te dicen nada. Esta desesperante espera se siente demasiado familiar.

Él se mueve y mi corazón da un salto dentro de mi pecho. Siento su mano moverse, y antes de darme cuenta tengo la Marca Tenebrosa frente a mis ojos.

—Nunca se ira, ¿puedes con eso?

—Draco…

—Y sigo sin querer compartir. ¿Dejarías a tu esposa? ¿Enfrentarías a tus amigos, a la sociedad, a los Weasley?

Doy un paso atrás, alejándome.

—No puedes pedirme eso, no es justo —le digo, las palabras me salen mas estranguladas de lo que me gustaría—. Hay mucha gente involucrada, gente que quiero y podría salir lastimada. No puedes…

—No te confundas, Potter, no te estoy pidiendo nada —dice, con un tono de voz que parece haber descendido la temperatura de la habitación—. Ya lo hice una vez y es evidente que la respuesta no ha cambiado. Así que si no te importa…

Hace un movimiento elegante en dirección a la puerta. La sensación de Deja—vu se siente como un nudo de angustia en mi garganta.

—Me estas echando —digo—, como aquella vez.

—Aquella vez lo hice por ti, ahora lo hago por mí.

—Yo solo quería ver como estabas…

Él suspira y se deja caer contra la almohada.

—Estaré bien —dice, sus ojos de vuelta hacia la luna—. Más ahora que dejare de torturarme a mi mismo, de alimentar este odio contra ti.

Me rió, no se de donde sale pero ahí esta. Me limpio con el dorso de la mano una lagrima traicionera que se me escapa sin mi permiso. Hay algo en lo que dice, en el modo en que lo dice que me esta destrozando. ¿Cómo puedes perder algo ya habías perdido?

—Lo haces sonar fácil

—¿Lo has intentado alguna vez? —pregunta, girando sus ojos hacia mí—. ¿Dejar de odiarme?

Me cuesta devolver su mirada. ¿Lo intente? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Ahora, metido hasta el cuello en mi vida perfecta junto con Ginny y mis amigos, no creo que pueda. Eso causaría que otros sentimientos salgan a flote, sentimientos más difíciles de sobrellevar y que podrían no solo lastimarme a mí sino también a los que me quieren.

Draco suspira.

—Ve a casa con tu esposa, Potter.

Él desviá la mirada y en cuanto lo hace yo la busco desesperado. Siento que el corazón me llora, yo mismo estoy intentado contener las lagrimas. No quiero que la conversación termine acá, no así.

Pero él tiene razón, Ginny esta esperándome en casa y ya es tarde. En un par de horas tengo que volver a levantarme. Y aunque dudo que pueda pegar ojo en lo que queda de noche, tengo que estar en mi cama para cuando suene la alarma. En mi casa.

Miro a Draco, él mira hacia la ventana. Quiero estirar la mano y tocar su hombro. Quiero…

" _Estoy cansada de dormir sola, Harry"._

La culpa también duele. Me agacho y tomó la capa, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas retumba contra mi corazón.

Me detengo en el medio del pasillo de la cuarta planta. Si me voy ahora, se acabo. Draco fue muy claro, se rindió conmigo. Nuestros caminos se separan.

Yo, con mi vida como Auror junto a Ginny. Él tal vez vuelva a Francia y conozca a algún francés que tenga dos ojos decentes como para notarlo a él y a sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio, su inteligencia, su porte y su humor ácido. Alguien que sea lo suficientemente valiente para ir a por él, que logre probar sus besos, sentir sus caricias, meterse en su cama y en la coraza que protege su corazón. Alguien que cuando conozca todas las magnificas facetas y cualidades de Draco Malfoy seguramente no lo va a dejar ir ni aunque su vida dependa de ello.

Un jadeo tembloroso se me escapa del pecho, tengo que apoyarme contra la pared porque mi vista se emborrono y mi equilibrio tambalea tanto como mi decisión de irme.

Por Merlín, ¿en serio estoy dispuesto a dejarlo atrás? ¿Y qué pasa con Ginny? ¿Con los Weasley?

No puedo decepcionarlos, no puedo lastimarlos, no puedo…

No puedo respirar correctamente. Cierro los ojos y trato de calmar a mi corazón que parece golpear repetidamente contra mi caja toraxica. Conozco estos ataques de ansiedad, hace mucho que no me ocurrían, pero cada vez que pasa algo explota a mi alrededor.

" _¿Lo has intentado alguna vez? ¿Dejar de odiarme?"_

Los ojos de Draco al hacerme esa pregunta. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese respondido? ¿Si lo hubiese intentado? ¿Habría retrocedido en su decisión de rendirse conmigo?

" _Si me dejas... lo recompensare todo, Harry"_

No, no, no. No tengo que pensar en eso.

Pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, no con lo que hay en juego. No cuando todavía puedo volver sobre mis pasos y arreglar las cosas.

¿Arreglar qué? ¿Y Ginny?

" _.me dijiste que confiara en ti... Que me amabas."_

" _...me elegiste a mí"_

Me tapo los ojos con las palmas sudadas de las manos y trato de recordar el ejercicio de respiración que me enseño Hermione. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo y exhalo por la nariz, mientras trato de ignorar como la lámpara del techo se prende y apaga a mi ritmo.

Oigo unos pasos acercarse e instintivamente me agacho y me cubro con la capa. Maldigo internamente cuando veo a Terry doblar por el pasillo con dos cafés en las manos. Me había olvidado de él por completo.

Contengo mi respiración apenas calmada cuando pasa por mi lado y se adentra al cuarto donde esta Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me muerdo los labios para no gritar. La guardia de Terry durará hasta que le den el alta a Draco y para esa hora yo ya tendré que estar en mi trabajo, en mi casa, junto a Ginny.

¡Y es donde debo estar, no tendría que estar lamentándome, maldición!

" _Ve a casa con tu esposa, Potter"_

Una lámpara en el techo explota y me desaparezco antes de que Terry salga a inspeccionar que ocasionó el ruido.

* * *

Me aparezco en mi oficina y me dejo caer sobre la silla del escritorio. Como un adicto buscando drogas, escarbo en el cajón de mi escritorio. No tengo mucho tiempo antes del amanecer, saco el viejo galeón, lo admiro unos segundos y después lo coloco sobre mi palma, presionando con fuerza con mi otra mano, casi como si estuviera haciendo una oración. El oro clavándose en mi piel duele un poco, pero no aflojo a mi agarre hasta estar seguro de que quedó la impresión.

Una voz satisfecho, guardo el galeón en su lugar y me dispongo a ir a la cama junto a Ginny. No sin antes tomarme un tiempo para admirar como quedo el relieve del dragón en la mano izquierda y el del anciano en la derecha.

Estoy seguro que aquel ritual es carne fresca para el análisis de un psicólogo, pero trato de no pensar en eso mientras me acuesto de espaldas a Ginny. Apenas mi cabeza toca la almohada pienso en las palabras de Draco, en sus ojos cansados y decididos y en que olvide decirle feliz cumpleaños.

Tengo que morderme el puño para que Ginny no me escuche desbordarme.

* * *

 **Sí, ya se, están en su derecho a odiarme. Por esto es que no quería prometerles nada.**

 **No les daré excusas ni les contare mi vida, PERO, en mi defensa diré que este es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora y posiblemente el que más re-escribí. O me estoy volviendo demasiado perfeccionista o demaciado disconforme con mis escritos. Sea como sea, me niego a invertir más tiempo en este dichoso capítulo, así que espero que les guste porque me hizo sudar la gota gorda.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. 8 Pasado

**8\. PASADO**

El Lago Negro se veía oscuro y templado. Quitando el ruido de alguno que otro insecto no se oía ni un alma en el lugar. Me acomodé la túnica, sintiendo como la punta de mi varita pinchaba disimuladamente contra mi palma derecha. Lista para ser enervada si se presentaba la ocasión.

Aclaré mi garganta. Nada.

—¿Potter? —dije, sintiéndome como un idiota que habla solo.

Se oyó el característico sonido de la tela siendo deslizada y una cabeza de pelo negro y enmarañado apareció unos cuantos centímetros a mi costado. Dí un paso atrás, pero me tragué la exclamación de sorpresa con perfecto auto-control.

—Llegas tarde —dijo el idiota maleducado a modo de saludo.

Lo inspeccioné sutilmente. Su cabello estaba parado en puntas hacia todas partes, sus gafas del siglo pasado se encontraban torcidas sobre el tabique de su nariz y traía esa horrenda camiseta azul muggle de nuevo. ¿Acaso no tenía otra? Para mi desgracia, pese al desastre andante que representaba toda su persona, algo se retorció en mi interior al verlo.

—Lo se —dije, acomodándome la túnica—, estaba resolviendo unos asuntos.

—¿Qué asuntos?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Potter —respondí tajante. Por que decirle que me estaba adentrando en la magia negra para encontrar un modo de abrir un portal para el Señor Tenebroso no me pareció una respuesta idónea.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron detrás de sus gafas con fijeza, conocía esa expresión. Iba a insistir, iba a entrometerse como era su maldita costumbre y yo iba recriminarme el hecho de haber alimentado toda aquella locura pese a saber la terrible idea que era.

Me preparé para mandarlo a la mierda en cuanto repreguntara y largarme de allí, pero me tuve que guardar mis planes porque él solo rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta.

—Como sea —resopló—. Traje algo.

Su mano tanteó en el aire y se descubrió debajo de aquella capa mágica una canasta de estambre. Levanté una ceja.

—¿Vamos a tener un picnic nocturno?

Se encogió de hombros y se agachó junto a la canasta.

—No te vi durante la cena —dijo, sin mirarme, mientras sacaba una manta doblada—. Imaginé que tendrías hambre.

Tardé unos segundos en responder, cosa rara en mí, pero definitivamente no tan raro como el hecho de Potter trayéndome comida o de Potter notando si estoy o no en el Gran Comedor durante la cena.

—¿Intentas envenenarme a caso? —dije, mientras apuntaba hacia la manta para que se extendiera prolijamente sobre el césped.

Potter alzó las cejas por encima de sus feas gafas.

—Eres bueno en la magia no verbal —dijo, mientras se dejaba caer en la manta.

Fue mi turno de resoplar.

—Por favor, Potter, cualquier mago sangre pura que se respete sabe hacer un encantamiento levitatorio hasta dormido.

—No recuerdo haber visto a Neville o a Ron hacerlo sin pronunciarlo alguna vez.

Solté una risa, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Ahí esta el punto, esos dos no tienen nada de respetables.

Potter, quien estaba sacando un par de tartas de melaza de la canasta, se detuvo y me miró con reproche.

—No empieces, Malfoy.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dije riendo—. Me lo dejaste en bandeja.

Con suma satisfacción, vi como Potter luchaba con su propia sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, sacando una botella con lo que parecía ser zumo de calabaza—, pero prometamos no mencionar a los amigos del otro. De otra manera no creo que esta tregua pueda durar mucho.

Tomé uno de los cuchillos y saqué una rebanada de tarta.

—¿Quién dijo que estábamos en una tregua?

Potter parpadeó.

—Bueno, estamos comiendo juntos y sin lanzarnos maldiciones el uno al otro. Sin mencionar que la otra vez me besaste. Si eso no es estar en buenos términos no se que…

Casi escupo la tarta en mi prisa por responder.

—A ver, te recuerdo que el que se me lanzó prácticamente encima la otra noche fuiste tú.

—P-pero a ti te gustó —respondió sonrojado—, ¡porque volviste por más ayer!

—¡Yo no volví por nada! Siempre vengo aquí, eres tú el que se oculta bajo su estúpida capa y me acecha.

—¡Acordamos vernos aquí!

—¡Estoy hablando de antes de eso, idiota!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —Levantó ambas manos—. No discutamos más.

Solté la tarta y me puse de pie.

—¿Te estas oyendo, Potter? ¡Siempre discutimos! Es así como funciona el mundo. La luna sale de noche, el sol de día, ¡y nosotros nos odiamos!

—¡Pero existen los eclipses! —exclamó.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir… —maldijo y se puso de pie. Me miró con esos ojos insufriblemente verdes—. No tiene que ser así. Podemos, no se… cambiarlo.

Se me escapó una risa, y desvié la mirada hacia el lago porque el modo torpe en el que Potter se veía parado bajo la luz de la luna es una imagen que debía evitar si quería pensar con claridad.

—Cambiarlo —lo imité—. ¿Siempre eres tan especifico para hablar?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —Lo escuché acercándose, pero no me giré a verlo ni siquiera cuando sentí su mano tanteando el dobladillo de mi túnica—. ¿Por qué pelear cuando podemos hacer otras cosas?

Eso se oía demasiado tentador, más de lo que admitiría en voz alta. Jodido Potter. Se suponía que yo era la mala influencia allí, no él. Un ligero tirón a mi túnica y me vi obligado a mirar en su dirección.

Ojos brillantes, verdes y expectantes. Temía terminar acostumbrándome a tener esa mirada sobre mí. A ese pedido silencioso.

" _¿Qué hay de la comadrejilla?_ ", pensé en preguntar. Pero sí Potter podía tragarse sus interrogatorios yo podía tragarme los míos. Además, no es como si pudieran importarme menos los sentimientos de la traidora a la sangre, esos eran asuntos que Potter y su consciencia Gryffindor debían tratar. Sin mencionar que decir aquello rompería el momento, cosa que en esos momentos, yo no quería que pase.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? —pregunté en su lugar.

Potter sonrió y dejé que sus manos se deslizaran hacia mi cuello.

—Algo así.

Sus manos me atrajeron, y tuve que inclinar la cabeza un poco para ir al encuentro de su boca. Cómo siempre, el frío exterior no parecía haber llegado a los labios de Potter. Era curioso, por no decir aterrador, como es que yo podía reparar en ese detalle. Así como notaba su camiseta muggle, cuya tela de algodón barato se sentía gastada y con bolitas bajo la palma de mi mano mientras empujaba la espalda baja de Potter hacia mí. Había besado antes, chicos y chicas, en los pasillos, en el tren, en alguna porción de el jardín de mi Mansión durante alguna fiesta de costumbre, en algún verano inexacto en mi memoria. Pero si me pidieran que diera detalles de los hechos, no sabría que decir. Tal vez podría dar algún nombre y apellido, alguna locación, nombrar el nombre de su casa o colegio, o al parentesco con algún mago sangre pura de renombre. No era alguien que se fijara en esos detalles.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, besando a Potter y siendo demasiado consciente del aroma a césped mojado que tenía —indicativo que tal vez había esperado más tiempo del que había imaginado—, o el modo en que su cabello cosquilleaba en mi rostro pero por alguna razón que se escapaba de mí aquello no me molestaba. O de que bastaba solo un toque de mi lengua para que Potter abriera sus labios y me permitiera entrar en su boca y devorarnos hasta que el respirar se vuelva un acto dificultoso y hasta innecesario en la ecuación.

Claro que no lo era, por lo que tarde o temprano tuvimos que detenernos. Aquella sensación de querer más también era nueva para mí.

Apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunté, esperando que tal vez, milagrosamente, él tuviera una respuesta que me aclarara el panorama.

—No lo se —respondió Potter con simpleza, con sus dedos enroscándose en el pelo de mi nuca—. ¿Es necesario cuestionarnoslo?

—Sería lo más lógico.

—No tenemos porqué ser lógicos siempre.

—Tú no lo haces, desde luego.

—Pues sigue mi ejemplo —dijo, y antes de que pueda replicar se alejó y tiró de mi mano devuelta a la manta—. Vamos, la comida se enfriara y nos caerá mal.

—Somos magos, Potter, podemos recalentarla —dije mientras nos sentábamos uno frente al otro.

—A ver si puedes hacerlo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Saqué mi varita de inmediato, atento a su reacción.

—¿Me estás retando, cara-rajada?

Para mi sorpresa, se río. Ni siquiera se puso en guardia. No hubo alerta, ni miedo. No entendí porque ese detalle no me desagradó del todo.

* * *

" _La verdad es que tiene un aire al viejo_ ", pensé, levantando el galeón en alto para que la luz de luna me permita ver al anciano tallado en el oro con más claridad.

Clave mí uña en la mitad de su cara, imaginando que era la de él. Ojala fuera tan fácil. Si el anciano tallado en mi galeón fuera, de alguna manera, el chiflado de Dumbledore, estaría dispuesto hacer el sacrificio de mi amuleto; la arrojaría al lago para que se ahogue o lo derretiría en el fuego.

" _Estoy pensando idioteces, seguro me lo contagió Potter_ "

O tal vez no.

Tal vez no era tan descabellado. Vincular la vida de Dumbledore a algún objeto, tal vez podría hacerse con magia vudú. Debía ir a la biblioteca e investigarlo lo antes posible.

La idea de matarlo seguía provocándome ganas de vomitar, pero al menos esa era una mejor opción que pararme frente a él a ver como la vida se le escapaba de los ojos. Y saberme el responsable de ello.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Con una exclamación, dí un salto y desenfundé mi varita. El galeón se me escapó de las manos en el proceso.

—¡Potter, idiota! —escupí, mientras observaba con rabia como se reía—. ¿Quieres dejar de aparecer así?

—¿Te asusté, Malfoy?

—Claro que no, imbécil. Pero es de mala educación.

Sonriendo divertido, Potter sacó su varita y la movió. Lo miré con recelo, mientras afianzaba el agarre en la mía, si él llegaba a atacar no me iba a tomar desprevenido.

Un destello dorado cruzó mi visión y terminó en su mano. Parpadeé, _mi galeón_ estaba en su mano.

—Dame eso —intenté sacárselo pero él se alejó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, examinándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso eres un Weasley? —espeté—. ¿No reconoces un galeón cuando lo ves?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, con un destello peligroso en ellos.

—Habíamos quedado en que…

—Sí, si, si, la bendita tregua. Pero es difícil mantenerla cuando haces preguntas estúpidas, y encima —le arrebaté mi galeón de sus dedos—, tocas mis cosas sin permiso.

—Pregunte porque podía ser un trasladador o… otra cosa.

—Primero; si fuera un trasladador no estaríamos aquí, en la misma locación. Y segundo: no soy Granger para andar hechizando galeones para un estúpido club secreto.

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué como lo sé? Yo fui quien los descubrió, Potty, ¿lo olvidas? —Le dí un toque al costado de la sien—. Tú amiga sangre sucia no es tan inteligente, trucos que ella descubre ahora, yo los usaba para no aburrirme en Malfoy Manor antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

Potter alejó con brusquedad mi mano.

—¡No la llames así! —espetó—. Dios, ¿porqué tienes que comportarte como un imbécil?

—¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte en mis asuntos? —contraataqué.

—¿Entrometerme en tus…? ¡Solo estaba tratando de conversar, idiota, no tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva!

Con un gruñido, me dio la espalda y se alejó hacia la orilla del lago. Era evidente que estaba molesto, no era nada nuevo, lo había visto así por mi culpa un millón de veces. Lo nuevo era aquel leve malestar que me producía su enojo hacia mí.

Me llevé la manó al cabello. Habíamos estado en esa especie de tregua por casi una semana; sin discusiones en las clases, ni choques en los pasillos, viéndonos noche a noche sin ningún inconveniente. Era demasiado bueno para que durara, más tratándose de nosotros. Aunque puede que yo haya sido quien dio el empujón clave para desencadenar aquello.

Pero Potter tenía la mayoría de culpa. Apareciéndose, como siempre, sin anunciarse antes. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos tormentosos. Acaparando mi atención y mi tiempo, cuando debería estar cien por ciento enfocado en las misiones que me fueron encomendadas.

Miré hacia él, sus hombros cuadrados se veían tensos bajo su fea camiseta muggle. La misma de todas las noches.

" _Estúpido_ _Potter",_ pensé, antes de caminar hacia él.

Me detuve a su lado. Él, con su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados y mandíbula apretada, ni siquiera me miró. " _Merlín me de paciencia"._

—Si tanto te interesa saber —le dije—, este galeón me lo dieron mis padres cuando cumplí diez años.

Sus ojos, antes fijos en el lago, se movieron un segundo en mi dirección antes de volver tozudamente hacia el frente. Manteniéndose en su mutismo.

—En realidad, me lo dio mi padre —continué, antes de pararme a pensar porque estaba contándole eso a aquel Potter gruñón—. Pero madre estaba ahí porque era un momento importante, era la primera vez que me iban a dar dinero en lugar de comprarme lo que quería directamente. Me estaba haciendo un hombre.

Me pareció ver como un musculo se movía en la mejilla de Potter y aquello me impulsó a seguir con el relato pese a que no estaba teniendo ninguna respuesta.

—De hecho, todavía tengo muy presente el discurso de mi padre sobre como de allí en adelante yo comenzaría a administrar mi propio dinero, asegurando su duración y una buena inversión que permitiera que este se multiplicara. De que me serviría para practicar cuando tuviera que insertarme en los negocios familiares.

Esperé, escuchando por un momento el sonido de algunos grillos como única respuesta.

—¿En serio tu padre te dijo todo eso a los diez años? —murmuró Potter, mirándome de reojo.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa triunfante.

—Eso y más, solo te hice un resumen.

—Pero no te lo gastaste.

—No me decidía en que invertirlo. Y para cuando lo hice, ya me habían dado mi siguiente mesada —Me encogí de hombros—. Al final, nunca lo gasté. Es por eso que se ve tan antigua, ¿ves?

Le enseñé mi mano, donde se encontraba el galón. Potter se descruzó de brazos y me miró, como pidiendo permiso para tomarlo. Asentí con la cabeza, sus dedos cosquillearon en mi palma cuando la tocaron.

—¿Por qué nunca lo usaste? —preguntó.

—No lo se, creo que me gusta la idea de que a pesar de los años aún lo conservo.

El modo delicado en que Potter tomó la moneda me agradó.

—Como un amuleto —adivinó.

—Algo así —dije, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y me acerqué a él—. Por cierto, muy bien el _accio_ no verbal que hiciste hace un rato.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de Potter y fue como una explosión de satisfacción en mi pecho.

—Tenías razón con eso de dejar la mente en blanco, ayuda a que salga a la primera sin tener que gritar el hechizo una y otra vez en tu cabeza.

—No se porque luces sorprendido —dije, acercándome un paso más—. Soy el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, con un talento nato para la magia no verbal.

—Tu ego te asfixiara algún día, Malfoy —se mofó Potter, divertido.

Envalentonado, tomé su mano —la que sostenía mi galeón— y la levanté en alto. Potter tembló ligeramente.

—Este galeón —le dije, con su mano apretada entre las mías. Disfrutando de como toda su atención estaba en mis palabras, y de donde salían estas— tiene un hechizo localizador. Por eso nunca lo perdí.

—¿Te duró tantos años? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Bueno, tengo que renovarlo cada cierto tiempo —admití—. Pero los periodos son cada vez más largos. De hecho...

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez deba darte el galeón.

—¿Me lo regalarías?

—Bueno, regalar no. Sería más como un préstamo temporal —dije, quitándole el galeón de sus dedos y dejándolo dentro del bolsillo de su piyama. Su respiración se detuvo cuando hice aquello, y esa reacción fue suficiente para callar esas voces en mi cabeza que me preguntaban qué diablos estaba haciendo—. Tú siempre pareces saber donde estoy, es lo más justo que yo también sepa donde estas tú.

Aprovechando la cercanía, me dirigí lentamente hacia sus labios. La mirada obnubilada de Potter me decía que no me detendría y que aquella estúpida pelea había quedado en el olvido.

—No siempre —murmuró Potter.

Me detuve y lo miré confundido.

—No siempre se donde estás —aclaró.

Le levanté ligeramente la barbilla, acariciando su labio con mi pulgar, disfrutando del modo profundo en el que se movió su nuez de Adán en su garganta.

—Mejor así —le dije, antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

Me estaba acostumbrando a salir de la biblioteca prohibida más desalentado de lo que iba. Otro plan descartado.

La idea con la magia vudú había sido buena, en especial porque este tipo de magia no era precisamente magia negra, pero dejaba demasiados cabos sueltos que podrían terminar volviéndome en contra.

Podía fabricar un muñeco de Dumbledore, lo complicado estaba a la hora de vincular su magia y su alma con dicho muñeco. No lo sería si tratara de hacerlo con algún muggle, o incluso algún compañero medio lento como Logbottoon, pero no había forma de que yo pudiera hacerlo con el Director de Hogwarts sin que este se diera cuenta. Incluso aunque lograra conseguir objetos personales, uno de sus cabellos o un poco de su sangre (proezas para nada sencillas), Dumbledore notaría en cuanto comenzara el ritual de vinculamiento. Otro punto en contra, el muñeco era un punto de conexión entre el mago y la persona a la que se quiera conectar y si dicha persona era un mago, en especial uno tan poderoso como aquel viejo, este podría revertir el sentido de la magia. No solo para hallar al responsable, sino para ejercer su dominio sobre la magia y espíritu de él.

En sencillas palabras; el cazador podía ser cazado.

También había encontrado un interesante método de magia negra similar. La información era poca, apenas una simple mención, pero estaba seguro que esta se encontraba completa en algún otro libro, uno que antes estuvo en aquella biblioteca pero podría jurar el patrimonio Malfoy a que ya no lo estaba. Nadie con un mínimo de coherencia en la cabeza que hubiera buscado esa información la dejaría al alcance de alguien más.

Fragmentar el alma, nunca habría imaginado que aquello fuera posible. Había que ser muy ambicioso para hacer algo como eso. Yo tampoco quería morir, pero por el simple hecho de que quería hacer muchas cosas antes, disfrutar de una larga y satisfactoria vida antes de que la muerte toque a mi puerta, siendo ya un anciano. Ni por un segundo de mi existencia quise la inmortalidad, me sonaba demasiado sobrenatural para mi gusto. Pero ya me hacía una idea de quien sería capaz de ir a por ella, por eso mismo apenas había leído aquel párrafo había cerrado el libro y devuelto a su sitio. No quería saber más de lo que debería, podría ser ejecutado de inmediato por el solo hecho de sospechar sobre aquello.

—Creía que la biblioteca estaba cerrada a esta hora.

Me detuve sobre mis pies, sus apariciones sorpresivas me tomaban cada vez menos por sorpresa. Lo que no significaba que me dejaran de incomodar. Me giré y me encontré a un Potter parado detrás mio.

—Si me preguntas, siendo la única biblioteca del castillo, debería estar disponible las veinticuatro horas.

Potter negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa jugando en su boca y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí.

—A la señora Pince no le gustará eso.

Elevé una ceja.

—¿Es eso una amenaza?

La sonrisa desapareció.

—Claro que no, idiota —dijo, mientras terminaba de acercarse—. Ya quedaron atrás los días de delatarnos el uno al otro.

—Es increíble como puedes adaptarte a esto tan fácil, yo todavía tengo que retener el impulso de mandarte a la mierda cuando te apareces así.

Potter soltó una risa y desvergonzadamente tomó mi corbata.

—Es cuestión de practica —dijo, tirando de mí para besarme.

Lo esquivé de inmediato, mirando a nuestro alrededor.

—Aquí no, imbécil —lo regañé—. Alguien puede vernos.

—No hay nadie a la redonda, están todos en sus cuartos —me aseguró, volviendo a intentar atraparme.

Me alejé dos pasos y lo miré con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Se detuvo.

—Bueno… no me cruce a nadie en mi camino hacia aquí.

—Un pasillo tiene dos direcciones, Potter.

—Vayamos a otro lugar entonces, conozco algunas aulas que parecen estar sin uso hace años.

Pese a mi curiosidad, decidí no preguntar como es que Potter sabía de la existencias de dichas aulas. Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo ahora —dije, y no iba a agregar nada más pero el rastro de decepción que logré captar en los ojos de Potter me hizo cambiar de idea—. Es que tengo tarea.

—¿Todavía? ¿Tan largo es ese ensayo que te pidió McGonagall?

Le había dicho a Potter que no podía reunirme con él por un par de noches ya que la profesora de Transformaciones me había castigado con un ensayo que me llevaría mucho de mi tiempo hacer. La parte del ensayo era cierta, pero este ni era tan largo ni era una razón para interrumpir nuestros encuentros. Si lo eran reparar el armario y encontrar un modo de asesinar a Dumbledore. Me había pasado las ultimas dos noches leyendo concienzudamente libros de Magia Vudú tras otro y uno sobre reparaciones de objetos malditos. Lo cual fue inútil, porque yo no era tan suicida como para practicar esa magia ni el armario era un objeto maldito del todo.

—Setenta centímetros —mentí, esperando que mi mentira justificara también mi visita a la biblioteca.

—Mierda, eso es mucho pergamino —dijo Potter—. ¿Cómo es que te atrasaste tanto? Junto a Hermione, eres de los de mejores notas.

Traté de ignorar lo desagradable de aquella comparación.

—He estado un poco distraído últimamente.

Una linea apareció entre las cejas de Potter. Sabía que le había dado el pie para preguntar, pero pese al riesgo que conllevaba tentar a su curiosidad, tenía que saciar la mía también. No entendía como es que no cuestionaba mis andadas nocturnas ni mis ausencias en el comedor o en clases, no entendía como es que no levantaba sus sospechas.

—Yo igual —dijo Potter, tocando tentativamente el borde de mi corbata—. Aunque puede que tú tengas parte de culpa en eso.

Pese a mis reticencia, me reí. Y echando una mirada a mi alrededor antes, acerqué tentativamente mi rostro al suyo.

—Esos salones vacíos que mencionaste —dije en voz baja—, ¿quedan muy lejos?

Potter sonrió de inmediato.

—No tanto —dijo, y antes de que pudiera quejarme tomó mi mano y tiró de mí—. Vamos, te mostrare.

Dejé que me arrastrara por unos cuantos corredores abajó. Traté de memorizar el camino pero estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de ignorar la sensación peculiar que me producían sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Empuje el pánico y cualquier otro sentimiento estúpido abajo, no podía estar poniéndome histórico cuando Potter parecía estar sobrellevando todo aquella locura con gran calma. No podía dejarlo pensar que tenía más auto-control que yo.

Llegamos a la puerta de un salón, miré por el cristal de la puerta e incluso las sillas se encontraban sobre las mesas. Y juzgar por el polvo que se veía, tanto en el vidrio como en los pupitres y el escritorio, hace tiempo que nadie daba clases allí. Potter giró el picaporte y nos adentramos en aquella aula.

—¿Cómo…?

—Fred y George la encontraron un día que estaban huyendo de Filch —me explicó, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros y sacando su varita.

Sentí mis músculos tensarse, pero no hice movimiento alguno mientras el murmuraba un hechizo _Fermaportus_ a la puerta. Se giró y me sonrió juguetonamente, tirando de mí hacia si mismo. No me había soltado en ningún momento.

—Ahora nadie nos ve —dijo.

Aceptado su punto, me solté de su agarre para poder usar ambos manos para tomarlo de la cintura. Potter soltó una exhalación cuando choqué su pecho contra el mío y atrapé su boca. Sus manos subieron de inmediato a mi cabello, comenzaba a creer que tenía alguna fijación con el. Tomando mis propias libertades, deslice mis manos hacia abajo, disfrutando sentir como el cuerpo de Potter se abandonaba en medio de un estremecimiento.

Toparme con algo duro hizo que detuviera mis avances. Metí mi mano en su bolsillo trasero de pantalón y termine sacando mi galeón.

—¿Qué…? Ah, eso —dijo Potter, viendo el galeón en mi mano. Se llevó la mano a la parte trasera del cuello, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado—. Lo traigo conmigo, por si necesitas saber donde estoy.

—Oh —Algo en el modo que lo dijo me hizo sentir turbado, lo cual no tenía sentido porque yo le había prestado el galeón con ese motivo. Busqué con desesperación un cambio de tema—. Se parece a Dumbledore —dije burlonamente, mostrándole el lado de la cara donde tenía al anciano.

Él se rió y tomó el galeón de mi mano, mostrándome la otra cara.

—Entonces tú eres el dragón.

Le sonreí de lado.

—El dragón se ve bastante bien.

—Lo se —dijo Potter, posicionando la moneda entre su pulgar e indice.— ¿Dragón o Dumbledore?

—Hasta tú puedes adivinar la respuesta.

Soltó un resoplido y lanzó el galeón al aire. Cuando este descendió, su mano lo estampo sobre el dorso de su mano. Ambos nos inclinamos hacia adelante, cuando Potter descubrió la moneda.

—Perdiste —se jactó Potter—. Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

Pero yo ya no le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Tomé su mano con firmeza, ignorando el tintineo que hizo el oro al caer al suelo. Allí, en el dorsal de su mano, casi sobre el metacarpiano de su dedo corazón, se podía ver algo escrito en un tono rojizo oscuro. Tuve que hacer solo un mínimo esfuerzo para leer lo que decía.

" _No debo decir mentiras"_

Pasé mi pulgar por encima, sintiendo el relieve levantado y rugoso en su piel. Aquello no era tinta. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

Levanté la vista hacia Potter, quien había perdido toda expresión jocosa en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Él quitó su mano, la oscuridad del salón no impidió que viera el ligero enrojecimiento que adquirió su rostro.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? —espeté—. ¿Tú te hiciste eso?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó con fiereza.

—¿Entonces? —Él desvió la mirada, lo que solo me enfureció más. Tomé su mano y la puse frente a su cara—. ¿Quién te hizo esto, Potter?

Giró su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos por mi reacción. Para ser sincero yo también lo estaba, en su momento no me dí cuenta pero después entendería que tal vez mi modo de tomarlo se había pasado un poco de lo que en mi entorno se consideraría apropiado.

—Fue un castigo de Umbridge —musitó—, por desafiarla en clase.

Tardé en procesar esa oración.

—Ella te… —negué con la cabeza—. ¡Pero ella no puede...! Es inaceptable que un profesor se tome esas libertades… ¡no es ni siquiera legal! Tendrías que haberla reportado con Dumbledore, o con McGonagall. Tendrías que haberles dicho a los muggles con los que vives aunque sea. ¡Hacer un escándalo, hacer que la echen!

Potter no parecía saber que decir.

—No creo que a mis tíos les hubiera importado, hasta les hubiera parecido justo —Potter se encogió de hombros, balanceando ligeramente nuestras manos unidas—. Yo no les caigo muy bien.

—¡Pero son tus tíos!

—Sí, tampoco les cae muy bien eso.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía, aunque en parte sí. Los muggles eran seres desagradables, siempre lo dije y aquello solo me daba más motivos para aborrecerlos. Potter ladeó la cabeza al mirarme y soltó una risa.

—¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?

—Estas molesto —dijo, como su fuera una revelación.

—Estoy indignado por la impunidad que se maneja en este castillo —le corregí—. Tú eres el que debe estar molesto, idiota.

—Lo estuve en su momento —admitió, estirando sus dedos entre los míos y volviéndolos a apretar. Ni siquiera me dí cuenta cuando nos enredamos de ese modo de nuevo—. Pero eso ya paso hace años y ella recibió su merecido por un grupo de centauros, de todos modos.

Abrí la boca para replicar, cuando reparé en un detalle.

—¿Dijiste centauros?

Potter se rió y se sentó sobre el polvoriento escritorio, tirando de mí a su lado.

—Veras —dijo, haciendo una maniobra para que mi brazo quedara por encima de sus hombros. A esa altura ya me había dado cuenta lo necesitado de contacto físico que era Potter—, es una historia muy divertida...

Y procedió a contarme su gran aventura suicida en el Bosque Prohibido junto a la sangre sucia, un gigante de nombre Grawp, y una manada de centauros de la que se hizo convenientemente amigo. Escuche su relato sin encontrar nada de divertido en ello. Hasta que llegó a la parte de su brillante replica a la vieja pomposa de Umbridge, por supuesto.

Durante la conversación no pude evitar desviar la mirada un par de veces al dorso de su mano, me permití pasar suavemente el pulgar por encima de ella. Potter detuvo su relato un segundo, miro hacia nuestras manos unidas y siguió como si nada, acomodándose más cerca en esa no tan incomoda posición.

" _Qui_ _é_ _n diría que Potter sería tan cargo_ _s_ _o_ ", pensé, pasando mi pulgar por sobre la palabra _mentiras_.

Estaba seguro de que conocía una pomada que deshacía casi por completo cicatrices antiguas, me prometí que me encargaría de eso después.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, aunque creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto jajaja**

 **He aquí un poco de dulzura después de tanta amargura, están presenciando algo así como la etapa dorada de la relación de Draco y Harry en Hogwarts. Pero yo que ustedes me lo grabo bien en la retina, porque como ya sabrán; no duró demasiado...**

 **Mil gracias por llegar hasta aca, nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
